Reminiscence of Memories
by Sin of the Fallen
Summary: The youngest Fate is not happy how her sisters ruined Acheron's mortal life and are trying to do the same to his immortal one. So a little magic and one intersting mortal, Lachesis intends Fate to go arse over teakettle. Let the Reminiscence begin.
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue- Chapter One: Temporal Waltz

A/N: Yo! Sin here! I was rereading my copy of Acheron and the idea kinda did the flamenco on my brain till I gave in. The Fixed Pairing is: Acheron/Kagome. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE FABULOUS SERIES THAT IS CALLED DARK HUNTERS! I ONLY HAVE MY STORE BOUGHT COPIES! Plus while this is M, there will be no lemons or extremely graphic fight scenes! Those I can't write to save my life, and this is M cause of Acheron's past-no fault of his own- and the adult themes in it. Now that's out of the way onwards!

Clotho the spinner of the Thread of Life, Lachesis who allotted the length of the Thread of Life, and Atropos the cutter of the Thread of Life. Collectively known as the Three Fates or as the Moirai, the three sisters were sick of the mortal Kagome. Though it would perhaps be better to address her as the Butterfly that flapped it's wings and so destroyed the weavings of Fate.

Honestly the triplets were disgusted by the meddling mortal whose very existence rewrote the supposedly immutable Fate of her existence and of those around her. It enraged two of the three insane Goddesses, driving them to new heights of insanity and temper tantrums.

Clotho, who had she been born a modern human would have been diagnosed with a severe case of obsessive compulsive disorder, screamed out in frustration "I just cannot take it anymore! All of my nice, neat, orderly threads are completely ruined!" Clotho raved as she put on a spectacular temper tantrum. Lachesis had to cover her smile with her hand at her older sister's antics. In reality the mortal Kagome had been good for her sisters despite her assigned purpose. She had never seen her older sisters so vibrantly alive before this. Atropos broke in with a rude noise "Why not get rid of her? She loves the past right? So let's send her further into the past! Much, much further! There's less people so her blundering has less of a chance to start this catastrophic disintegration of predetermined Fate! And with more time to work on engineering a counter measure, our past selves may find a vaccine against the virus masquerading as a mortal!" Clotho's face wrinkled her forehead in intense thought. Lachesis had to stop herself from cheering. Everything was coming together perfectly! Clotho finally concluded her musings "Well…how far back should we send her?" Lachesis fought back her evil cackling as her 'wiser' sisters rand headlong into her trap.  
Atropos rashly cut in, "Elven thousand years roughly should do the trick, I think." Lachesis did let herself grin like a death's head this time. "I second that." It caused her sisters to give her wary and confused looks, since usually the youngest was decidedly neutral in almost all things. Clotho spoke almost hesitantly, seeing her grin "Well we can do this only once. So, are we sure this is what we want to do?" Lachesis cut in with victory oozing from her voice like cream from an éclair. "Yes we are sure big sister. Now _**I'll**_ lead the spell alright sisters mine?" The oldest and second oldest sisters cringed away from the aura of innocence the youngest was giving off.

Lachesis shook her arms like she was flinging water off before grasping her sisters' outstretched hands, creating a triad structure to channel the required power they had 'borrowed' from Time. Though it was completely unnecessary for her to have a chant to activate and carry out her spell, it helped Lachesis concentrate better. She recited in Latin "For she who has rejected Fate, Fate now rejects her. For she who dances through Time, dance further than you have ever dared before." Lachesis opened her eyes to gauge just how lost her sisters were in their power and the spell. They were further gone than she had dared to hope, so she felt safe to add "For he who has lost much to the machinations of Fate, much will now be given. For she who has never received Eros' blessings in love, let her be given this chance to heal my little brother's heart. For he did not deserve what was laid upon his head. So say Lachesis of the Moirai, so mote it be!" It might have been long and unwieldy, plus overtly structured for a spell, but it delighted Lachesis when she saw the spell pluck the targeted mortal from the battlefield and force her to waltz backwards through the vast millennia to her destination. Her little brother should never have suffered so in her opinion, and the plan her sisters had concocted had pushed her over the edge of her affectionate tolerance for her sisters.

The two spiteful witches Lachesis now reluctantly called sisters had, out of their mindless terror, constructed a plot to constantly force their little brother to submit to Fate despite the fact he was supposed to be immune to their machinations. Specifically they would create a nearly inescapable series of events to keep Acheron tormented by his past and unable or unwilling to challenge their hold of Reality. And to ensure this would succeed, they would create the perfect situation for love to develop then carefully and cruelly set up numerous situations to destroy the love they hand helped to engineer. The love was real, oh my yes, but when Fate took personal attention to the destruction of that love only a miracle would prevent the dissolution of that love. While Artemis herself, no intervention necessary, condemned her love for her self love; Tori was the reincarnation of his mortal sibling Ryssa.

Clotho, at the time she deemed appropriate, would slightly alter Tori's Thread to merge Ryssa's memories and personality to Tori's. Ensuring Acheron would be devastated utterly. When Lachesis accidentally stumbled upon the plot, she had been so horrified she stormed Apollymi's domain in search of her little brother's mother. Apollymi had understandably been enraged to find a child of her dead husband's infidelity rudely intruding without invite upon her ground, but when Lachesis had sunk to the ground on her hands and knees pleading that she help her Apollymi stayed her hand. The youngest Fate had hastily climbed back to her feet and asked for her patience since her tale was as crooked as a serpent, for she would have to fill Apollymi in on much background knowledge she did not know of.

She began to explain the fear Acheron inspired in her sisters and why, and then detailed what insanity had done to her sisters' paranoia. Then with a trembling, halting voice she told Apollymi every detail of her sisters' plan that they had concocted and enacted. Lachesis could see Apollymi was about to go on a rampage, but she quickly interrupted her by telling her she had already found who Acheron was originally supposed to be with. That made Apollymi pause, but Lachesis marched on and took advantage of her surprise. She detailed why the mortal would be impossible for the other two Fates to control and what her plan detailed.

Acheron _would_ fall in love with Artemis, and out as quickly, but much of the worst events in his life would be subverted and rewritten. Though the catch, and boy was there one, he would only remember the memories before their tampering until two thousand Common Era at best. Again she beat Apollymi to the punch in explanations and demands. Lachesis refused to let Apollymi get a word in, and continued to explain why this was **not** in any way negotiable. Kagome would only continue to exist if Acheron could not remember her till the specified date at least. And if Acheron did remember it was extremely likely he would be unable to stop himself from doing _something_ that would ensure Kagome's inexistence.

It was a daring plan, with a very good chance at success, but Apollymi wavered. It was quite possible she would be the one, unable to deny her baby happiness even for his own good, to create a crack in the hatch that would hold his memories. Lachesis saw her hesitancy and knew if Apollymi could not hold fast, she would have to do her damnedest to erase any memory of this conversation. Her little brother **would** get what he deserved, no doubt in her mind about that.  
Luckily Apollymi was able to resolve her maternal crisis in Lachesis' favor. With Apollymi's help she began to plot how to ensure Desire's curse would not be able to affect Kagome. As a miko the curse would inherently be almost entirely negated, but Lachesis insisted Acheron have no basis to claim the curse fueled any possible love Kagome might foster for him. Adding a drop of Desire to her genetic makeup fixed that little problem nicely. The thing about the plan the two fought on was if Kagome should be gifted with the knowledge of the languages of the time and at what level of power and wealth to place her at. They compromised by allowing her to learn the languages the hard way and to keep her dependent on Ryssa's payments. With their plans solidified, they prepared for the grand event.

And so Kagome found herself in an increasingly complex temporal waltz. While she spun to unheard music so did time unravel before her unseeing eyes, taking her on a far longer and older dance into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Crash-landing

A/N: Yes I know I usually only update on the weekends and such but Acheron kinda pointed a gun at me and told me to type. Now for this chapter you'll be introduced to Kagome's outfit and weaponry. Now for her weapon I've no idea how to properly explain it so I'll leave it to you to google or photobucket Empty Skies. Now I'll try to explain her outfit but if it's not making any sense think of Assassin's Creed and think of Ezio's outfit. And for all you people wondering 'Can she not think up an outfit and weapon on her own?' No she can't because there is much more awesome stuff laying all over the place. And yes I love .hack, they are the most awesome PS2 games out there. Now. Onwards!

Kagome wondered just what had happened to her. One moment she was hugging Sesshomaru in joy at Naraku's long awaited decent into Hell, then she was dancing a sightless waltz. She had no control over her body as she continued to twirl with her invisible partner, so she took this as a moment to reflect. She felt her soul's manifestations, Empty Skies, at their proper places by her side and the long, cowled, silver ankle length coat still covered her Renascence reminiscent clothing.

Kagome felt the billowing sleeves of silk rustle, which came to a flattering lacey finish covering her wrists, of her shirt. She heard the crinkling of her beautiful grey tabard with red stripes as it moved by and over her knees. She sensed the rustling of her tight black silk pants, while her knee high leather boots moved her feet to the strands of inaudible music. Kagome hoped the crimson sash with trailing ribbon ends Sesshomaru had given her for her birthday was still tied around her waist.

When after a year of friendship, Sesshomaru had suddenly begun training her and had left Kagome stunned senseless with joy. The ever pervading sense of uselessness that had sized hold of her heart since coming to the war-torn time was finally lessening with each day she trained with her friend. Sesshomaru had been quite stunned when after a particularly brutal training session his somewhat trained friend had given him the sweetest smile, and told him why she was smiling so beatifically. It was after that day they truly came together as friends.

She thought of how he had shown her how to summon forth the weapon of her soul, made of her power alone like he had done for Bakusaiga. The day she was rewarded with Empty Skies had been a pivotal point in everything. Though it had deeply unnerved her when she saw her weapon seemed to stem from a famous series of games, she had put it aside when she had felt how right it was to hold her weapons. Going with what she felt was right she followed the blueprints her soul contained; she crafted her armor from leathers and silks in a manner closely resembling that of assassins.

The years flowed by unchecked with their training and the Aristocratic Assassin and the Temporal Miko learned together. Eventually the outside world came knocking in form of the bleeding wind witch Kagura. The war with Naraku would wait no longer.

When they emerged from the Western Lands after such a long absence, it took a long time for the inu tachi to catch wind of it. They did not recognize the cowled person guarding Sesshomaru's back at first, but they welcomed the much needed help they brought with open arms. After they had emerged from the West the war quickly turned in their favor, and Naraku grew desperate. Eventually his cunning manipulations served to ensure his own demise as Tetsusaiga escorted Naraku directly to the Sixth Circle of Hell.

In her joy she had brought the one she could gladly call brother into a fierce hug which he had returned with as much fervor. Then before her eyes he seemed to dissolve "Kagome! What is happening to you?" "Sesshomaru? Where are you going? Sesshomaru?" And then her waltz began. She blinked, still unseeing, as her waltz began to slow it's tempo and her partner twirled her excruciatingly slowly, as if he was reluctant to let her go, before stopping. Then the ground beneath her feet gave way, which drew a startled scream from Kagome.

Suddenly she could see again, and she saw she was falling into an island. From what she could see it looked like she was in the Mediterranean, but that was all she could see before gravity reenacted itself with a vengeance. "Aieeee!" She tried to use her ki to slow her fall, but was met with only a marginal effect. Kagome saw she was going to land atop a red cowled stranger and screamed out with terrified authority "MOVE!" He looked up, and she saw the most stunning swirling silver eyes before they impacted into each other like a makeshift Gauss cannon.

Acheron Time!

Acheron was walking back to the stew in his red chiton, with his hood up to prevent any…accidents from occurring due to his curse. While he was walking through an alley he heard a woman's scream from above him, so he looked up and felt his eyes widen as he saw a silverite figure falling. He was so shocked he could not even move, and so paid the price when the woman impacted him harder and faster than anything else in his short life.

He blacked out for a short moment when he hit the alley, but came to with a loud pained groan. The woman was still unconscious, a fact he was grateful for since she would be groping him otherwise, and he could see her own cowl had been knocked off by the impact. It revealed long hair like a raven's wing that was splayed around them, since it was easily waist length on the woman. Acheron sighed at the thoughts he was thinking, but he wanted answers and he could not just leave her there.

She would probably not be happy to find herself in a whorehouse, but in comparison to possibly waking up as a slave it is **much** better. He easily lifted her as he picked them up off the stone alley.

And Acheron got his first good look at her. She was an exotic beauty with her hair, slim figure, and peach skin which proclaimed her as a foreigner. Her clothing was extremely strange, but Acheron could tell it was of the finest make. What really caught his eye though were the three bladed weapons on each hip. He had never seen such a design in weapons and he could not fathom how she would wield them. So he had not only been fallen on by a foreign noble, but one trained in some sort of exotically strange and deadly art. Just perfect.

As he walked back to the stew he got many strange looks at the strangely clothed figure sleeping in his arms, but Acheron was thankful the curse did not draw too much attention to him. He saw Catera needed answers as to why he was carrying in a stranger, and so quickly provided an explanation. Hesitantly, she accepted the stranger but she told Acheron if she proved a problem she would turn her out, debts or not. The stew opened soon, and Acheron was busy alongside with Catera very quickly. Between customers one or the other would do their best to check on her, but it seemed like she had fallen asleep while unconscious. Soon they were too exhausted to care, and fell asleep themselves.

When Acheron awoke he had the dubious pleasure of having the foreign noble hovering over him. He was so startled he let out a foul curse, and then cringed a little, expecting vengeful wrath from the noble from sullying her ears. She said something and he got a sinking feeling in his gut 'Oh **no****…**' "My name is Acheron. May I know your name lady?" The noble looming over him cocked her head like a curious pup before pointing to him and querying "Acheron?" Damn. It was _just_ his luck to be fallen on by a foreign, warrior, noble who did not speak his language. He sighed and nodded, earning a smile as she pointed to herself. "Kagome!" So her name was Kagome. She jabbered on about something in her language, before beginning to pantomime what she was asking.

She pointed to him, then smashed her hands together. So something about falling on him. She pointed to him again before giving him a sideways thumbs up before making a thumbs up and a thumbs down. Acheron felt it strike him; she wanted to know that if he was okay after they had collided into one another! So taking his leap of logic, he hesitantly nodded and gave her a thumbs up, winning a relived smile. When he made to sit up from his cot, she drew back to let him up. Six foot eight to her five foot five meant, if he wanted to get up she would have to move. He went to find Catera to alert her to the situation, but he gave a harsh wince at the familiar pains coming from his lower body after a long night. His foundling noble frowned before holding up her pointer finger before giving him a sharp jab to his scantily clad hip.

And suddenly it was like he had only slept last night! He felt so full of energy and life that if someone asked him to run from here to Atlantis and back he could do it with energy to spare. Acheron felt his eyes widened as the thought occurred 'Is she some sort of Healer?' He had saved a Healer! An honest to whatever Gods you worshipped Healer! This could actually be a _good_ thing to happen to him for once! "Kagome I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

A/N: As to why Acheron would be ecstatic to finding a healer consider the following. Sure Atlantis had all this nice technology, but did the Greeks? Nope, it was either you survive whatever the hell you caught or to the Underworld with you. At least that's what I got from the book. So a Healer who could cure you, heal your wounds, and save your life would likely be akin to I don't know… finding the Fountain of Youth maybe? Either way big deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Deadly Visitations

A/N: Shout out to the very happy Bishonen'sFoxyMiko who's enthusiasm is very sweet, Ox King who was sweet enough to feel guilty over this story's (or any of mine) lack of reviews, and Anber for liking my writing enough to try out all my stories! And no worries people, just because you don't review doesn't mean I don't have several chapters pre-made! And for those who follow me in general keep your eyes peeled, there might be yet another story in the works!

Acheron smiled slightly at Kagome, who was bounding through Atlantean and Greek enthusiastically. Her boundless enthusiasm made him feel happy that she wished for him to teach her how to speak his languages. "Acheron! Acheron! Lady for you!" He tensed. He still could not tell if Kagome understood precisely what he did to put food in his belly and a roof over his head. Her Healing talents ensured she had a place for as long as she liked in the stew, and no one dared to accost her after glimpsing 'Empty Skies' as she called them. Sometimes she would even sing and lull the people waiting, on Catera's or Acheron's request.

He came to the front where Kagome was calling for him, it was too early for any customers and he knew no lady. Kagome blocked whomever it was, and he regarded her impossible-to-dirty clothes. The noble was odd, much like Ryssa in the fact she made no advances on him, and was prone to lightly touching him constantly. It made his skin feel tight, but it strangely did not disgust him like all other touch did. She had her cowl on and one of her Skies out threateningly when she stepped aside to allow him to meet this 'lady'. The 'lady' was Ryssa. He sighed and waved off Kagome who murmured something in her language.

Judging by Ryssa's pale face Kagome had succeeded in frightening her senseless. "Acheron? Just who was that woman?" He sighed again "Kagome. She crashed into me and I wound up looking after her." Still pale, Ryssa nodded before refocusing on her purpose for coming.

"You'll excuse me if my manners are lacking. Being a whore I am not well versed in how decent people speak." Acheron moved to a chair by the window, and pulled out several strange weeds and flowers before setting them alight and placing them in a clay bowl. "What are you doing?"

He took several breaths before he pulled away the clay bowl from his mouth, where he had put it just a few seconds ago. "I'm using Xechnobia." Ryssa frowned in confusion so Acheron decided to enlighten his older sister. "It's a drug Ryssa." "Are you sick?"

Acheron laughed at her nativity before inhaling more. "That's a matter of opinion." He said after a small pause, and felt a tic start in his jaw as he watched her closely. "I use it so that I can forget how many pairs of hands I've had on me in one day. It allows me to sleep in peace. With Kagome around though, it is quickly erased from my body." Acheron could see the horrified sadness on her face. "So why are you here, Princess?" he asked. "I wanted to see you." "Why?" "I was worried about you. I saw you today in the market and wanted to see how you are doing." He added more herbs, and then blew on them to produce more smoke. "I'm well. Now you can go home and sleep in wealth and good conscious." His mocking sarcasm hit Ryssa deeply, and she shook her head "How can you do this to yourself?"

Mockingly he arched a brow. "I'm a trained dog Ryssa. I'm only doing what I was taught to do." "This is so demeaning. How could you go back to this?" Acheron's silver eyes were stormy in the rage he bore. "Gone back to this? Why, big sister, you speak as if _this_ is a bad thing. For me it's paradise. I'm finally allowed to eat at a table, not off the floor or someone's lap. No one makes me beg for food or punishes me for not working the few days a year I'm sick. If anyone hurts or beats me, Catera bans them from the stew. She even pays for my work and I get a day off once a week. Best of all, when I go to sleep, I go to bed alone. I've never had it so good." "And you're content to live like this?"

Acheron set down the bowl and speared her with his mercurial eyes. "What do you honestly think Princess?" "I think you're worth more than this." "Well aren't you special to see me as something more than a whore?" Cowl up and her Skies held loosely and pointed downwards, Kagome approached. Her eyes never left Ryssa "Acheron? Okay? Acheron okay? Or-" Suddenly Empty Skies were held in an offensive position since she did not know the words needed to make the threat. Acheron looked away from his sister to the strange foreign noble. He did not understand her. "Kagome." He made the motion for her to back down; he had no wish for her to hear what he was going to tell Ryssa. "No! Acheron-" she drifted into her native language.

The drug had made him languid, but he stood up and faced the dangerous and diminutive woman. "Kagome, no. Leave." Big blue eyes looked up from beneath her cowl, showing her reluctance. "Hai." She quickly left the room. Acheron sat back down to finish enlightening his sister.

Line of Laterness

Acheron heard Kagome or Catera come close and looked up from his hands. It was Kagome with her cowl down, her blue eyes sad. "Acheron okay?" He gave a grim chuckle and simply said "No." before burying his face in his hands. He tensed as he felt Kagome slowly and carefully wrap her arms around him in a motion he vaguely remembered Ryssa doing. It felt so very warm and comforting…a hug was it? "Good?" He smiled helplessly into his hands, safe where no one could see it, at the silly noble. "Good."

Line of even Later Laterness

Acheron watched as Kagome came back in, the Skies were stained and his breath caught. The Healer had killed someone or several someones. She gave him a brilliant smile, and saw his horror. Kagome rushed to enlighten him. "Bad. Say Acheron-" Her face scrunched a bit in concentration since she did not understand what she was repeating. "Yeah, let's go see him tonight and teach him a lesson he'll never forget. He may not be Styxx but it'll be close enough!" The she pantomimed a great drunken laugh and made strangling motions. "So Kagome-" Suddenly she moved in a twirling dance and her blades flashed in a deadly pattern. "Acheron okay!" And flashed him a proud grin, obviously quite happy to protect him. Acheron felt his lips pull up a little, imitating a smile, at the language challenged woman. He was almost certain she knew exactly what he was and what he did, but her treatment of him was still the same. He wished he could say the same for Ryssa. But he would take what he could get from Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Brutal Protection

A/N: Aww! You guys made me feel so great you get double updates! So you can jump for joy now. By the way here's a random fact that comments are appreciated on: The original name of this fic was, What is Lost is Still Most Precious. Do you like the original or new title better?

August 31, 9528 B.C.E.

Acheron looked blankly at his father's soldiers who had come to arrest him for 'defaming Crown Prince Styyx,' but he had not really expected Kagome to leap to his aid despite how it made something inside him feel safe as he watched her do so. Though thinking about it, after she had killed some nobles who had threatened him he really should have known better. Empty Skies were out and held in what looked like a defensive stance to him, and Kagome was snarling ferociously at the wary guards. "Look lady, that man here is to be-" The hand he had reached out to push away her sharp blades was now no longer attached to his arm. Acheron felt sick, seeing her brutally protect him but it also made another part of him purr in satisfaction at seeing such protectiveness from his foundling.

These men had bought him before and to see one of those hands on the ground delighted the darker aspects of himself. "AIEEEE-" One of his fellows knocked him out, and dragged him to the side to try and tie off the stump to try and staunch the bleeding. Kagome gave a feral smile, one to make Sesshomaru proud at it's bestial nature, and ground out in broken, harsh Greek. "Leave Acheron. Or-" She pointed to the alley promising freedom and mercy, then to their now crippled companion. Either they choose the silver clad woman that would maim and kill them or the sure dismissal if they returned empty handed plus the possible corporal punishment. And the dishonorable discharge would make it impossible for them to get any decent paying job, even if they managed to escape with all their limbs intact. Money it was then. The guardsmen were terrified when they charged so it was easy for Kagome to go for the non-vital areas of hands, knees, legs, the entire arm… And to add insult to injury after knocking them unconscious, she healed the stumps closed ensuring they would live.

Acheron could not decide whether to thank her or yell at her. She had mutilated his father's soldiers, even if she had not killed them, when they had orders to arrest him. But she had protected him, a whore, from his father's -not that she knew that piece of information- 'justice'. A bitter light made his silver eyes seem to be lit from within at the thought of his father. Kagome flicked each Sky at a wall, getting rid of most of the blood, before turning to him with an unhappy look in her hooded blue eyes. "Acheron okay?" That seemed like her favorite saying to Acheron, judging by just how often she asked that question. He gave her a small smile, sparking a huge one from her at seeing him finally smiling, and nodded. She pantomimed an exaggerated stupid expression before pointing at the men. Acheron asked amusedly "Stupid?" She gave him a sly smile "Stopid bad." He coughed at the double meaning, trying not to laugh, and said "St_u_pid" "Stupid?" "Yes."

He was almost doubled up trying to keep from laughing, something he could not ever recall doing, while Kagome gently with barely there touches guided him into the stew. Kagome did understand quite well why he hated touch, despite the enormous language barrier. When she had him inside she called "Catera? **Catera**?" The woman came out of the back and said; knowing the noble who for some reason had not left was still terrible at Greek "Kagome?" "Acheron. Stupid bad." Knowing enough of what Acheron had somewhat jokingly named 'Kagome Speak', Catera knew 'bad' meant people who tried to hurt Acheron. It still caused a sense of befuddlement why the noble stayed and looked out for Acheron, but she quickly came to the front. Kagome's weapons were not quite dry yet so they dripped a little, and the frown on the exotic face scared Catera. "Acheron must-" She pantomimed stillness. "Stay?" "Acheron must stay here. Bad-" A Sky pointed to the outside world. Catera grimaced, but she knew Kagome for whatever reason she had would do her best to keep Acheron out of harm's way. From himself or others. And basically she was asking Catera to watch over Acheron while she went hunting. It was chilling knowing what the noble was about to go do, but Catera knew better than to chance herself as being labeled 'bad'.

Idly Catear wondered why Kagome, who seemed like she was not attracted to Acheron like everything else with a pulse, would go to such lengths for a self proclaimed whore. "Acheron is Acheron." Catera looked to the earnest noble, she must have said it aloud and Kagome caught enough of it to piece it together. The answer made her old, worn heart warm. "Yes Kagome. Acheron is Acheron." A stunning smile full of joy was her reward then Kagome was rushing out the door, pulling down her cowl with a cruel grin. Catera gave an amused and exasperated huff "That girl… it's no wonder she can get him to smile is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Beastly Trap

A/N: I feel like the last chapter was a tad bit short. So tada! And people who have played Dragon Age go check out my other story! It feels so lonely! Also~ I'm taking suggestions on what to hit Apollo and Artemis with, you know as in curses. So give me your ideas!

January 6, 9527 B.C.E

Acheron growled at Kagome. Her Greek was now quite good and her Atlantian was spotty and it would serve in a pinch, but teaching her no longer could occupy his attention. Every time he made to go outside, Kagome would follow very closely. During the months of her vigilance he had grown used to the butterfly touches she showered him with without lust, but he had also grown used to having the vigilance being an unnecessary product of her paranoia. She never, never, ever left him alone! He was used to being able to go out occasionally and walk without someone dogging his every footstep! "Acheron?"

Speak the demon's name and so shall it appear, the old wives tale went and he had just had it proven. Acheron turned to the petite, foreign, noble assassin. Catera's reading lessons were over then. At least he was benefiting too, due to Kagome's massive stubborn streak. Something that had surfaced after her command of his native language grew much to his amused annoyance. Luckily for him Catera had grown sick of her paranoia as well and had agreed to run interference with the deadly Healer. He quickly slipped on his scarlet chiton and headed for the market. He spent the rest of his blessedly _free_ day just walking with no rhyme or reason as to where he went. Acheron never noticed the gleeful guardsman who had begun to stalk him.

They knew better, after having nearly all of their best crippled for life, to try and get revenge. Many had suffered corporal punishment before being dishonorably discharged from duty. The rate of hopeful youngsters hoping to join their ranks were at a all time low since no one wanted to lose a hand, arm, knee, leg etcetera. Now they just hoped one day their well protected prey would slip away from the Silver Demon so the suicide orders would be rescinded. They had waited for months with their hope falling a little more with each glimpse of the distinctive cowl until the Captain was just about to rescind the orders and damn the consquences. And then the day had come. Cabin fever had bested the wanted man who looked so eerily similar to Crown Prince Styxx…

Hysterical with joy the lucky – or soon to be unlucky as soon as Kagome found out who told – guard rushed to his quarters and trumpeted his news to the heavens in an excited scream. The roar of animalistic joy shook the roof so hard it was a miracle it did not vibrate off and collapse in on them all! The Captain called his remaining men to him and they devised a plan to capture their target. In an unnamed, abandoned alleyway they struck. Quickly they surrounded and overwhelmed the struggling man, before knocking him unconscious. Acheron's last thoughts were 'Kagome, you were right. I'm sorry I didn't listen.' before he blacked out. The Captain trembled with adrenaline and so did his men, expecting the Silver Demon to spring on them at any second. They waited as still as statues for many minutes, not even daring to whisper, in fear.

When it became obvious that the Silver Demon was not coming for whatever reason, relief rushed through their veins as heavily as the cocktail of adrenaline and euphoria. They began laughing hysterically as it struck them how silly they must be to fear one tiny 'demon'! They were the best of the best and they were so good not even the Silver Demon would dare to touch them! Boisterously the Captain shouted "We did it men! Now! To the palace with the prisoner! Silver demon, bah! More like Silver Mini-demon!" Though they claimed no fear of Kagome their pace was fast and anxious which belied their boastful claims. They were pouring buckets of sweat all over themselves as they went as fast as their feet could carry them and the prisoner.

The guards glanced every which way, to the right, to the left, in front of them, behind them, and above them. Straining their eyes in search of the Demon who had bested nearly all of their guard, and terror was hiding in those questing eyes. Every time they had to enter an alley they bunched together as if they were entering a kill zone in a war they did not really have any expectations of living through, and when they exited they looked so stunned to be alive. This kind of paranoid pattern continued as they made their way to the place, earning many strange looks from the innocent populace and the occasional leer directed at the unconscious Acheron. When the palace finally met their wild eyes, tears of relief started to leak out. They were home free! They would live through this! They would not die because of some deranged Silver Demon!

These optimistic and antagonistic thoughts buoyed the guards as they picked up the pace to leg it. They deposited the prisoner without looking back, thankful he was finally no longer in their keeping. Now the Silver Demon would leave them alone right? The silly and delusional guards headed for a pub to get totally wasted in order to forget they ever heard the name Silver Demon. They tried their damnedest to drown each other in the cheapest alcohol they could find, and eventually they did forget what Silver Demon meant. They even forgot their names there for a moment.

"So boys…What the hell did you do with my friend Acheron?" A smooth icy voice whispered in their ears. A chill raced down their spines, and they turned to see who was whispering in their ear. A nightmarish silver cowl met their eyes and a Cupid's bow pair of ruby lips snarled. They screamed long after Kagome had gotten what she had wanted out of them. Very long after, since _Sesshomaru_ did train her afterall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Liberating Festivities

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! WARNING! There will be disturbing things in this chapter! Now I know I asked for curses for Apollo and Artemis but now Artemis is off the chopping block for now, because it'd ruin my plot. Apollo is still free game!

NOW I have a poll up and running on my page for which story to create next! Go VOTE!

June 23, 9527 B.C.E.

Ryssa walked down the twisting, turning corridors feeling a chill in her heart. How on earth was Acheron captured when that woman was protecting him? At least she knew why the guard buildings throughout the city had been broken into repeatedly now. The woman, Kagome she thought was the name her brother had given her, had been looking for Acheron since he had been abducted. On the outermost edges of her hearing she heard a rustling, and Ryssa whipped around to find the infamous cowl right in front of her nose with blue eyes boring into her. She gasped "How did you get in here?" A foxy grin alighted on her exotic face "Humans are **nothing** compared to Sesshomaru." Then the grin vanished into a frown. "Is Acheron here?"

Ryssa felt like crying but she nodded. "I will follow you then Princess." They resumed walking down the cold, dark corridor till they met the Captain of the palace guards. Wordlessly he took them to a small door at the very end of the corridor, but then refused to open it. They could hear the faint sound of dripping water inside, but nothing else as a fetid stench filled their noses. Ryssa looked pleadingly at the guard "Just hand over the key to me. I swear no one will ever know." He paled before shaking his head negatively. "I cannot. Anyone who opens this door is sentenced to death. I have children to feed." Ryssa felt a quick breeze rush by and the guard unceremoniously collapsed in an unconscious heap. Kagome gave the guard a disdainful look. "Not happening swine." It frightened Ryssa to watch her drag the guard to a secluded corner after fishing for the key. It did not take her more than a minute to find said key with a small, happy "Aha!"

Their heats were pounding at the thought of finally seeing Acheron again. The door swung open, revealing Acheron. Kagome let out a slew of the most foul curses in several languages Ryssa had ever heard without repeating herself once, and sheltered Ryssa let out the foul words she had heard from drunken guards and sailors.

The room, if it could be called that, was so small that he had been forced to sit doubled over inside it. Ryssa knew it was even smaller than the one Estes had used in Atlantis to punish Acheron. He was literally curled into a ball in the fetal position. There was no light whatsoever inside the cell aside from the torches outside in the corridor by the guardsmen's post.

He was covered in filth of all kinds, starved by the looks of his bones standing out in stark relief under his skin, his blonde locks were thin and wispy like spider's thread, and he had a ragged and matted beard. Unable to move or stretch, or to relieve himself, not even animals were treated so inhumanely. While Ryssa was frozen in horror, Kagome crouched down and shuffled forwards on the balls of her feet till she was in the frame of the tiny door. Ryssa felt useless as she said "Acheron I'm going to pull you out alright? I'm quite sure you can't move so don't try okay?" Though it was hard to tell, it was easy to see he would comply to get out of the miniscule, filthy cell. She turned to Ryssa. "I need your help." Ryssa dropped to her knees, not caring her gown was now likely ruined by the filthy floor and murmured fervently "How can I help my little brother?" Kagome filed that tidbit away for later and said savagely "Acheron is too weak from sitting like this for months, so you'll make sure he doesn't hit the floor while I pull him out. In this state, if he hits the floor he could break several bones, start bleeding internally, bruise an organ, anything could happen in the condition if he's banged around." Ryssa nodded, feeling the guilt welling within her for only thinking of her upcoming whoring to Apollo and the violent anger at her father and brother for doing such a thing to their own flesh and blood. "Akribos."

Acheron broke from his stupor and said in his raspy voice "You shouldn't be here; no one is allowed to see me." Ryssa smiled bitterly, but took courage from the warm presence of the woman called 'the Silver Demon'. Kagome said lightly "When have I ever followed the rules Acheron? Now I can speak in your difficult tongue, I can finally tell you this. Thanks for catching me my friend. Now let me return the favor and get you out of this hellhole buddy." The women began to gently work him out of his doubled over position and out of the too small cell and he let out a bark or surprised, brittle laughter. "You would call a whore friend Kagome? You? A noble?" "You think I'm a noble? I'm no noble! And of course I call you my friend. You've helped me since the day I landed on you! Acheron is **Acheron**."

Ryssa could not stop the smile when she saw how stunned Acheron was as she _very_ gently lowered him to the floor. She was glad Kagome saw the bitter, caustic young man that was her brother as a friend. He needed one like the world needed the Sun.

While Acheron laid helplessly on the floor, the two stood up and stretched with their backs popping loudly. They had had to stay crouched for several minutes to wiggle and jimmy Acheron out of the cell, which meant everything was stiffened. Once their stretching was done they bent down to pick him up. Ryssa, following Kagome's directions, slung one filthy arm over her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his middle and Kagome did the same. They had too much ease doing so when he towered over both of them.

At a snail's crawl they made their way to Ryssa's chambers, where she commanded a servant to draw a bath. When Ryssa began to disrobe the still delirious Acheron, she noticed Kagome's attention was focused on one of the tiles on her left. "What is wrong Kagome?" Her pale skin turned a painfully bright crimson and she said quickly "I do not want to see him naked! I like having him as my friend! I'd rather not lose him just because I saw him naked!" Ryssa understood and only asked "Just help me get him into the tub okay? I'll wash him." A thankful look appeared on her face and Kagome hustled the now naked man into the tub, and then quickly plopped herself in a corner while pulling up her cowl. Ryssa chuckled as she began to gently, but firmly, scrub her brother clean. She murmured happily "Happy Birthday Acheron."

That got Kagome's attention.

She turned to Ryssa and gaped "Today is his _**birthday**_?" "Yes." "I'm going to strangle him! Now I don't have a present!" She wailed forlornly "I'm a bad friend!" Ryssa chuckled at the now panicking woman, yes she was no longer so scary after seeing her degenerate into a panicking mess over the fact she had no present for her brother. Kagome took a deep breath, resolving to go out soon and find the perfect present, before telling Ryssa "Your father will eventually find us and when he does I have a plan and several backup plans as well." Ryssa stilled, she had not thought of 'afterwards' and slowly said "Alright. I'm listening Kagome."

Kagome shifted and a crafty look entered her eyes. "Simply threaten them with refusing Apollo when you are presented to him, or that you'll swear yourself as a virgin priestess to Styx. Tell them that on the day they present you before Apollo you'll slap him and spit in his face or something equally dramatic. Leave it to their imaginations to decide how bad you'll reject him. Since you are the 'most beautiful princess' they'll have to listen. You'll hire me to guard Acheron, I don't care what the reason you give them is, and that'll cover the bases." Ryssa thought about it while she absentmindedly scrubbed her brother. It seemed like a good plan and it covered the essentials. Plus the most convenient excuse to hire the Silver Demon was the Prophecy the damned Sibyl had spoken. Though there was the issue of payment since Kagome would have living expenses, not to forget she had a present to buy… Ryssa drew her thoughts back to the backup plans Kagome had mentioned. "What is your backup plan?"

Though Ryssa could not see it, Kagome shrugged before saying nonchalantly "We run like Hell is at our heels or we kill the King and the Crown Prince in order to cover ourselves." Sesshomaru had taught her well in how to cause chaos and infighting. Kagome continued to talk, either not noticing or not caring as to the way Ryssa and the now lucid Acheron jerked. "Acheron hasn't been eating good or even solid food for some time Ryssa. Milk and honey for now, and maybe some wine, to reacquaint his stomach to solid food again." Acheron struggled to sit up in the tub, before sliding back down with a splash into the now brown and sudsy water due to the muscle atrophy he had endured. Kagome carefully stood and walked backwards to make sure Acheron kept his modesty, till she felt the rim of the tub and sank back down to sit. "Acheron?" He sighed "I am sorry that I did not listen to you Kagome."

She turned a little so she could see a little of his gaunt face and gently laid her hand on his sunken cheek. "It's alright. I'm sorry that I needed to protect you to begin with, Acheron my friend." He reached up with a thin, spindly, bony hand to keep her hand from drawing away like it always did. "Stay. Don't go." "Silly. I won't leave you Acheron." Ryssa drew away, leaving them in the world they had fashioned for themselves. It felt too much like voyeurism for her to watch the two friends. Ryssa smiled a secret smile and thought silently to herself '"Just a friend", huh Kagome? Why do I get the impression that you blatantly lied to me about that?'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Lullaby of Fate

A/N: Again thanks for all the reviewing, alerting, and favoriteing you guys have been doing. Now as you know I have a poll going on about the next story for me to give a try at. So go vote people! Or Acheron will spontaneously fall in love with Apollo!

As an aside you guys have no idea how much I wanted Kagome to sing "You ain't ever had a friend like me" from Aladdin instead of "Hope of the Dawn".

December 11, 9529 B.C.E

Acheron watched in futile, impotent anger as his father denied him entry to Apollo's Temple. Ryssa had asked him to ask Kagome to follow her when his father would not let him. At his sister's pleading gaze he had honored her request and asked Kagome to accompany her. His friend, he still hesitated over applying that word to anyone, had looked uneasy and uncertain but she had given into his muted request without so much as a whisper. He felt hollow and unable to feel much of anything except hatred and anger. He had been made a whore against his will and now it was held against him as if he had had a choice in the matter. As if he _enjoyed_ being groped and fought over. Seeking something from the ones who had cursed him to this fate, he found himself heading to the temple across from Apollo's.

The trap woven by the elder Fates closed around the vulnerable god-made-human without as much as a ripple in the structure of Reality.

~~Ripple Line~~

Though he and Artemis were now 'friends', and perhaps on their way to being something more, he pondered her ignorantly and innocently spoken words "It is the fate of mankind to suffer. Why should you be any different?" While he paced like a caged tiger, he saw Kagome enter looking tired and worn. She sat down on the cot that served as his bed, her cloak fanning out behind her and reminding him just how different she was from everything he had ever known. He sat down beside her and cradled his head with his interlocking fingers, feeling a bit melancholy. "Kagome…do you think that it is the fate of mankind to suffer?"

She was unsure as to what could have brought this on, but she answered slowly as she tried to provide him with her honest opinion. "No. Life can be however we shape it Kyrie." The nickname he could not understand comforted him. Artemis may be a friend but Kagome had been his friend longer. She knew him better and he knew her. Strange how that thought comforted him. "Ryssa is well. Apollo didn't hurt her; he was actually very gently for an arrogant piglet." Acheron glanced through his blonde hair; it was getting long again, and arched an imperious brow. "He fairly oozed smugness like Styxx does. Quite the vile little bugger really, but Ryssa will be able to handle him easily. He's the kind of person who's pathetically easy to manipulate like a puppet on the strings you pull. Though his temper's something to watch out for since he's a God. Were you okay?"

He nodded, not wanting to speak of Artemis. Kagome poked his bare arm, silently saying "Tell me." "I met the goddess Artemis while everyone was watching Ryssa. I'm not sure how, but somehow we became friends." Kagome gave a pleased hum and leaned into his arm. "Oh? She has excellent taste in friends Acheron." Acheron wanted to laugh bitterly and tell her **just** how they became friends, but he refrained from doing so. Almost afraid that this would be the thing that would cause her to see 'whore' instead of 'Acheron' in her eyes, despite her repeated protests of 'Acheron is Acheron'. She was not afraid or disdainful of being associated with him in public, unlike Artemis who had made it quite clear that no one was to know about their 'friendship'. It made no sense why he desired Artemis' friendship and companionship that was severely limited when he was already friends with Kagome, but the feeling was different and made him feel like he had indigestion. Acheron sighed unhappily.

Kagome gave him a foxy look before whispering "Want a lullaby to soothe your sleep Kyrie?" Acheron looked at her startled; he had never had a lullaby before. Slowly he nodded and she grinned. "I need to warm up okay? I'm a tad bit rusty." Puzzled Acheron nodded. Her voice needed practice? When a high pitched, almost shriek emerged from her throat he did not protest the idea of 'warming up'. He did not want to be forced to listen to the lullaby if it would sound like that. It took awhile but her voice smoothed out into a sweet and clear soprano. "Ready Acheron?" Cautiously he nodded, now afraid for his hearing. She sat up straight, her back straight arched so beautifully that a chorus teacher would weep in envy, and then began her lullaby.

"_Der see von Alba brodelt._

_Der große Baum von Licht fiel_

_Wesen ohne Schatten_

_Ihre Welt zerfällt zu nichts."_

It was a pretty song that seemed full of a sorrowful hope, though he had no idea as to what the words meant. It was likely neither did Kagome since it was nothing like what she had spoken for the first few weeks after she had arrived and knew nothing of Greek or Atlantiean yet. The song soothed his raging mind and he felt sleep creeping in like a thief in the night, like Kagome had said it would. Acheron let himself fall onto his side as he felt himself graciously losing the battle with consciousness, Kagome's song lingering in his ears "…Wesen ohne Schatten, ihre Welt zerfällt zu nichts." Sleepily he murmured "What does it mean Kagome?" She paused in her singing and said in Japanese since she did not know the Greek needed for the translation "The sea of Alba boils. The giant tree of light fell. Being without shadows, their world crumbles to nothing." She resumed speaking in Greek "Doesn't make much sense, but it's still a lovely song to sing." Acheron gave a soft sleepy smile before closing his eyes, missing the warm look in Kagome's. "Der see von Alba…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Bitter Love

A/N: Well this would have been updated sooner but I've been very distracted by Morrowind and Skyrim, and the discovery of the Noble Dead series. So sorry to disappoint you with a late update. And as an aside to the reviewer Moon, your guess on Acheron's nickname is correct in both interpretations but the second option you gave is the meaning Kagome refers to. WARNING! There will be some depressing gloom about Kagome in this chapter! Very emotional angsting going on, so if you are sensitive to that I say that you are forewarned.

January 12. 9528 B.C.E

"_Days continue to pass, stars continue to shine. Why do I have tears in my eyes today when he was never mine?_

Acheron sat on the railing of his balcony, missing Artemis; she was off at a festival in her honor that she wished to spy upon. The past few weeks had been the best of his life. His door creaked and he tightened his grip on the railing, wondering if it was his father who had finally gotten over his fear of Kagome. The day his father had found him recuperating in Ryssa's room he had bellowed Acheron was to be lashed over a hundred times before being locked away again. The terror he had experienced then was just as fresh now. But before the guards could move, Kagome had slammed him into the wall and said in a happy purr "You'll not harm Acheron, my charge. The Princess hired me to guard him and I have the authority to use lethal force to do so." The squealing piglet had paled before looking to a haughty appearing Ryssa "Father. You will leave Acheron alone, you will not hurt him, Styxx will not hurt him, and no guard may touch him. Or I'll swear by Lady Styx's name to either reject Apollo on the day you present me to him or I will join her order of virgin priestesses." The piglet had had no choice but to draw up a contract per Kagome's suggestion and have it authenticated by a priestess of Styx. The day was a most reassured memory; however it was Kagome and not his father at the door.

She greeted him warmly "Good day Acheron!" Wondering what made her so happy he hesitantly greeted her as well. Undeterred she gave him a foxy grin before holding out a small colorful pouch with a lightning motif upon it. Tentatively he plucked the pouch from her cupped hands, noting how heavy it was. "Well? Go on! Open it!" She was nearly bouncing in place with excitement so Acheron indulged her and spilled it's contents onto his hand. Out tumbled two odd shapes of brass. Acheron inspected them and found there were four knobs on each crest, and on the crests strange glyphs were etched. He looked at his friend questioningly and asked "What are these?" She had a happy grin as she explained "Your birthday present. Since you never told me when it was, you pain you, by the time I got the schematics to a smith meant it would be a _very_ belated birthday present. They are brass knuckles with a couple of words inscribed on it." 'By me.' Kagome thought to herself 'Break, shatter, smash, crush, destroy, impact, crumple, and wound. Each imbued with ki to help out his fighting abilities, not that I'm sure it'll be very effective if at all.' "Here you put them on like this…" She slipped them on his hands and was satisfied to see they were a perfect fit. "Kagome. How did you manage to get these to fit so well?" She gave a nervous laugh "Ryssa got them for me." Though he was a little leery about how his older sister knew _precisely _the measurements of his hands, he was touched deeply that Kagome would try to give him a weapon even he could use. He gave her a deep, sincere smile which prompted one from her.

"I knew you were worried about being able to fight and defend yourself. I couldn't train you in weapons since all I know how to wield is Empty Skies. Not to mention _my_ fighting was tailored for me, speed and precision for a smaller person. You're so tall Acheron I think you'll _have_ to either make your own way or have a master help you. And I am not a master of anything that isn't unique to me. So I thought of getting you **these** since even if you **don't** know how to fight you'll do some serious damage since you are extremely tall and have a long reach." She grasped for air, her little speech without pausing making her short of breath.

Cautiously Acheron wrapped an arm around Kagome and gave a heartfelt, if unpracticed, squeeze. Kagome tensed in surprise before wrapping her arms around his waist to squeeze him back. 'Acheron is very sweet isn't he?' She thought in a whisper to herself. "Thank you Kagome. This is one of the finest presents I have ever gotten. Even if it's late." He added the last bit wirily, prompting a giggle. For once Acheron felt content with Artemis as his something more than a friend, Kagome his staunch friend, and Ryssa his beloved sister.

Gently Kagome slipped out of his hug and said "Ryssa wanted to speak with you privately. I'll be around okay? We'll have to take a day off to do something. After all, you have been busy with Artemis. So can we?" Instantly he felt such guilt crash down on him. Had he really been neglecting Kagome? Acheron reviewed his memories and saw that he had brushed off his faux body guard and friend for Artemis several times. "Of course Kagome." She gave him a sad smile, knowing that she was a hopeless fool to do this to herself.

After forcing herself to move on from InuYasha to save her sense of self worth after being found lacking in comparison to a corpse, she had sworn she would not traverse that road of shattered glass and barbed wire again. But it seemed as though she had failed to stop her heart from pinning again for someone who saw her as a sister and as a friend. She turned from Acheron, and when he could not see her, let her bitterness and self hate shine through. Tears welled in her eyes as she passed Ryssa.

Why wasn't she ever good enough to have someone to love her? Was there something about her that made others incapable of loving her in a non-platonic way? An animated corpse was found more loveable that her, and now the second man she loved with all her heart and soul saw her lacking in comparison to a Goddess who was renowned in all times for her cruelty and selfishness. Kagome fought to keep her darker emotions in control, but something she had either heard or read about haunted her "To live is to know suffering. To love is to know the sweetest agony. To love unrequited is to know damnation." Kagome felt her lips twist in a smile razor sharp with her bitterness and she murmured just outside the door and Acheron's hearing, but unknowingly in Ryssa's, "Should I smile because he is my friend, or cry because that is all he is?"

Ryssa saw the bitterness and hatred on Kagome's face as well as the tears in her eyes. What had happened between the two friends? Why did Kagome become so bitter when uttering that statement? Kagome was usually so happy and cheerful. Deciding to address this issue before giving Acheron her good news, Ryssa worriedly approached her brother "Acheron? Why was Kagome upset?" He looked surprised and stunned "Kagome was upset? We had just spoken of spending a day together since I haven't been spending time with her lately." Ryssa thought hard before it struck her like a club to the head. 'Oh Kagome…' "What is it Ryssa? Can you think of a reason why she's upset?" Acheron himself was upset, unhappy at the thought of his only friend distraught. Ryssa gave him a pitying smile "It's not my place to speak of her secrets. But I did not come here to discuss Kagome. I wanted to share my good news with you…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Reflections

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update but examinations and the holidays just kind of overwhelmed me. Well here's a chapter… And yes it's somewhat depressing, but someone mentioned Kagome hadn't dealt with any of this stuff so I decided to write this out to get it out of the way. And there will be much emotional anguish in the next couple of chapters. But have no fear! There will be fluff enough to drown in, soon enough!

January 19, 9528 BCE

Kagome looked at the shining sea from her sandy spot on a small sheltered beach. Perhaps it was selfish of her to leave Ryssa and Acheron without so much as an 'Hnn', but she had wanted a bit of time to herself. Kagome wanted to think in peace and solitude, reflect in the privacy of her mind and the privacy of her isolated surroundings. Kagome drew her knees up and rested her chin on them as she heaved a heavy sigh. The urge to pray struck her; it often did when she was alone with only herself and her thoughts to keep her company, as she found herself with too much time on her hands. She idly grabbed a fistful of sand and watched as her makeshift hourglass trickled away in the wind.

Kagome lost herself in thoughts she had not dared indulge in since she had traveled millennia instead of centuries and had fallen from a blue sky. Kagome spoke out loud "Why am I here? Will I ever get home? Do I even want to go home now?" She closed her eyes and smiled "Maybe I'm here for a reason, a purpose. Though what in the world _that_ could be is beyond me." She shrugged. "So I fall from the sky and land atop the most singularly beautiful, handsome just doesn't work, foreign man I've ever laid eyes on. And he can't speak or understand a word I say which means that I had to learn his languages!" She shuddered at the memories of her first horrible attempt at Acheron's name. "And then I figured out I'm so much farther back when I learn that I'm learning Atlantian , as in the sunken city Atlantis!" She felt her face go deadpan as she remembered how she had found out Atlantis was real, not a crackpot theory, and was the superpower in whatever era she had wandered into. She had gaped like a fish out of water before sputtering, thankfully in Japanese, that she had sauntered into insanity or an alternate timeline. She still was not sure if either was the correct answer instead of being thrown back millennia upon millennia…

She shook her head to clear away the speculations that were not getting any results, besides mounting frustration and a headache. Kagome felt like she was actually dealing with the dilemma for the first time since falling from the blue sky, instead of living solely in the moment. "And then my savior turned out to be a whore. How's that for irony? The White Knight is the furthest thing from being a knight, but still makes the resident Prince Charming look like a twat. And there's my InuYasha vocabulary shining through again, thanks for corrupting my formerly pure mind you jerk!" She shook her fist at the currently inexistent hanyo. "Not that it really mattered in the end, Acheron is Acheron. Acheron even took me into his home and taught me how to survive here. And I found a purpose in protecting him. For a peaceful man Acheron seems to collect enemies like Sesshomaru collects, or is it now will collect, heads." She pondered for a moment on the use of the present tense when the male it was applied to did not exist yet, his father probably was not even a twinkle in his grandsire's eye.

Kagome put that aside for a rainy day and continued to reflect on her memories. "Acheron became a friend to me eventually, much to my surprise. The days passed by with little difference till Ryssa resurfaced in his life and entered my life. A princess, so sheltered, managed to grow a backbone for her little brother millennia before women will be treated as something more than property!" It still amazed Kagome, that stubborn love Ryssa possessed for Acheron. "And after that the local soldiers wanted to arrest Acheron on some bogus charges, and that pissed me off to no end! Acheron is the sweetest man, aside Sesshomaru much to his mortification, I've ever known! He never deserved any of that, any of it!" Kagome clenched her fists at the memories of that time and Acheron's imprisonment. "I failed Acheron then. Those…_bastards_ caught him when he gave me the slip! And I couldn't find him for months…which he suffered so much for." She knew she was crying, she did taste the salt teasing her tongue, but she did not care a whit. She gave a haphazard grin at the next set of memories, the humor flavoring them.

"Ryssa, no more the spineless little princess, actually had the guts to demand and threaten the pig she calls father just to save her little brother. I have the feeling that if she had been born in my time she would have tried to drop an Acme anvil on his head…" She laughed as the cartoonish image of Ryssa grinning wickedly as she let go of the rope holding the anvil over her father's head. "And I learned poor Acheron was cursed by Desire and that he was the true Crown Prince of this tiny island. And so I named him Kyrie, for that is what he should have been called." Kagome grew sorrowful after the cartoonish Ryssa left her. "Then Ryssa became Apollo's lover, and Acheron became his sister's lover. Yet Acheron fell in love with his lover while Ryssa, though she'd never admit it, _loathes_ her lover." She tossed an arm over her eyes and fell backwards on the sand. "I must be the most stupid person to have walked the Earth yet. I beat even InuYasha!" She let lose a bitter laugh "I fall in love with a man who will never love me once again! And after swearing to myself I would find a man just for me and me alone!" She smiled a lopsided smile to the uncaring ocean and sky. "It's like trying to talk down the moon isn't it? No matter how sweetly I talk, cajole, and plea, the moon will never deign to talk back." She frowned and blew out a puff of air "InuYasha has nothing on me with back luck in the romance department. At least he had prospects! And what does _selfless_, _sweet_, _loving_ Kagome have to keep her warm at night? A bleeding heart that's what! Where's the justice in that? I throw away any chance of happiness for everyone else, yet where's my good karma? Inexistent?"

She sat back up and looked at the full moon she had not even noticed rising, feeling the irony of the moment. She smiled to it's pockmarked surface and asked sardonically "Want some company Luna? I sure do." The moon did not so much as even bat a metaphorical eyelash at the heartbroken miko, making her laugh a grating laugh. "Luna you cold hearted tramp! Just like your goddess huh? May she rot with leprosy until that red hair and green eyes I hear unceasing praises to become nothing more than a memory!" She entertained the poisonous thoughts close to her bitter heart before banishing them from her consciousness. Kagome got up and brushed off the sand from her clothing, using the motions to brush away her thoughts and feelings. She did not like dwelling on things that she could or would not change. She spared a glance for the sea, who seemed to call her name in the roar crashing against the sand, and the moon who seemed to dance a wistful pas de deux all on it's lonesome before turning back to the city who held the two people she cared for in this time. Kagome disregarded the fact she had not stopped crying yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

A/N: Wow this update was fast. Anyways for those who read Rewind Redux that's next for updating. And God, all this angst is getting to me. Acheron is just full of all these emo-y emotions and he's infecting me. At least we're kinda sorta approaching the half way mark. Sorta… Don't own the song Promised Land or anything else on here. And the song is sung in Latin, there is no pausing in the song just the translations Apollo provides.

January 26, 9528 BCE

Acheron felt the tears well up as he sat out on his balcony that overlooked the sea, and leaned his head against the railing. He heard the voices of the Atlantians calling to him once more. The sweet sounding voices resounded in his head and more than ever he was tempted to go and follow those voices. Bowing his head between his upraised knees, he wept and as every tear coursed down his face he cursed Artemis' existence for it.

No one had made him cry like this in years. Not since the day Estes had sold his virginity to the highest bidder and then held a party for everyone to watch the brutal violation that had made him ache and bleed for days afterwards. Even now it haunted him. He pounded his fist against the stone, wanting the pain to erase the ancient shame inside him. "Acheron?" He jerked as he heard Kagome's soothing voice wash over him. He did not wish for her to see him like this, still afraid of the day her perception of him would change. "Go away Kagome!" He winced at how his hoarse voice gave away the fact he most assuredly was not well. "No! I'm coming in!" Unable to muster the will to deny her entry once more, Acheron fell silent.

Kagome looked in the room, and seeing Acheron was not there, went to the balcony. Only, to her surprise, to find her friend naked and weeping on the balcony. She gasped, ignoring his nakedness, and hurried to sink to his knees on the cold stone and gently cup his tearstained face. Kagome felt her own eyes tear up in distress at seeing that devastated look on his face. "Acheron what's wrong? Are you injured Kyrie?" He looked into her blue eyes, so full of concern and warmth, and felt something inside him crumble as his arms shot out and wrapped his only friend in a hug without his conscious consent. He sobbed his heartache into the crook of her neck as she hugged back just as fiercely, determined _not_ to notice or pay attention to the fact the man she loved was completely naked in her arms.

Eventually he was able to choke out in a croaking whisper just what had happened between he and the moon deity, and Kagome ignored her own screaming and weeping heart at his confession he loved Artemis with the disquieting ease born of long practice. And he just kept talking about his past, the Atlantian voices, and his so called family, to finally purge the festering wounds inside him. Silently she listened, rubbing calming circles on his bare back, never letting on to what this confession had done to her. Slowly, oh so slowly, his sobbing subsided but he still clung to her for comfort. Gently she nudged his shoulder and whispered "Come on Acheron, let's go inside and get you some clothes. Okay Kyrie?" Much like Kikyo had once acted, Acheron was apathetic to her gentle maneuvering to his room. She guided him to sit down on his bed, and pulled the covers over his most intimate parts. Kagome grabbed some of his clothes and laid them next to his hand before sitting down herself.

She grabbed the palm emblazoned with the old brand before speaking firmly "No matter what, Ryssa and I will _never_ regret you. Never. We might regret that you had to suffer so, but never _you_ Acheron." He raised reddened eyes to look at her incredulously as she smiled. "Honestly I think Artemis was an idiot, if anything _she_ was never worthy of _you_." Though she ached to have the kind and noble soul that was Acheron look at her like he did Artemis, she would not play second fiddle in love again. No matter how she wished she would let herself do so, or how insidiously tempting it was. Silently she offered her _platonic_ support, and simply held his branded hand. Kagome studiously ignored the screams of her heart, begging her to attempt to receive at least some form of love.

* * *

Ryssa was worried. In two days she had seen neither Kagome nor Acheron, while she was 'blessed' by Apollo's presence. By all that was unholy, she would give her soul to the foulest demon in Tartarus to see him humbled and dead. As he and her brother discussed some trivial topic, Ryssa caught a glimpse of a servant girl hesitating in the doorway. She knew this servant. "Is something wrong Hestia?" Ryssa asked in a clandestine whisper.

Hestia looked at the men fearfully; Apollo especially received a covert look of base terror, before she made her way closer to Ryssa's side so she could whisper "His Majesty wanted me to report if…" Her eyes flickered between the King and the doorway before alighting on Ryssa once more. "If the royal prisoner stopped eating." Acheron. Ryssa's heart pounded in fear for her eldest younger brother. "_What?_" Her father's roar made the two women jump. "Guards! Follow me!" He stormed from the room in the direction of her wing of the palace. Terrified for both her brother and Kagome, Ryssa ran after him.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked Styxx in a curious voice as the two followed in Ryssa's wake. Styxx made a sound of disgust. "It's Acheron. He's a worthless slave that used to be a tsoulus. Unfortunately his life is tied to mine, so he must be guarded and watched after. After all if he dies, I die as well. Though the guard my sister chose is extremely beautiful, she is hostile and has all of our guards terrified." Apollo looked at the princeling in surprise "She?" Styxx nodded in confirmation as his eyes darkened in desire, much to Apollo's distaste. "She is called the Silver Demon and only Acheron and my sister know her real name. She rarely speaks to anyone other than them-" Whatever Styxx had been about to say was drowned out by a clear, mournful soprano coming from Acheron's room and Apollo was stunned by the language it was sung in even as he automatically translated it.

"_Cur in gremio haeremus?" _Why do we cling together?

"_Cur poenam cardi parvo damus?"_ Why do we give punishments to lesser hearts?

"_Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit."_ The stars did not forgive us, did not forgive us.

"_Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit."_ The stars did not forgive us, did not forgive us.

"_Venarum pulus in terram fluens."_ The throbbing pulse flows through the earth.

"_Parvus, parvus pulsus…"_ A tiny pulse…

"_Cor mortem dulcens..."_ A heart drawn to death…

"_Vita mollis in stellam redeunt." _A gentle life returns to the stars.

"_Animam sacrificare necesse est?"_ Must souls be sacrificed?

"_Cur in gremio haeremus?"_ Why do we cling together?

"_Cur veniam petimus… In terram fatali?"_ Why do we beg for forgiveness… in the Promised Land?

It was heartbreakingly beautiful, and breathtakingly sorrowful for a lullaby. Apollo wanted that voice that sung in languages that were unborn for himself, as the patron God of Music. The voice he so coveted resided in a mysterious cowled figure with her hands folded demurely in her lap, holding her weapons delicately. Only Ryssa could tell now, but Acheron had obviously been completely relaxed and at peace while Kagome had been singing. It was hard not to be, no matter how much her voice made you want to weep. Ryssa regretted that her father had to barge in and ruin the moment.

They could not see the top half of her face as Kagome turned and addressed her father. "Excuse me. Was there a reason you have barged into this room without invitation?" Hades himself would have been jealous of her impassive tone. Her father seemed to swell with pompousness, obviously bolstered by Apollo's presence, before replying "Has your charge not been eating as he is supposed to?" Apollo shot the mortal king a surprised look. Why was he replying so formally to the woman? Ryssa smiled as she sat down beside her brother and thought in a whisper so light, Apollo almost did not catch it. 'It looks like Father forgot about Kagome with Apollo here. And now he remembers.' They watched as her lips turned down into a light frown. "Acheron has been dry heaving due to a mild stomach illness. That is why he has not been eating." Covertly she tightened her grip with the hand closest to Acheron to signal that he should slip on his knuckles. "Was there anything else you needed? Perhaps a…friendly spar with your heir?" A malicious glint entered her sky blue eyes as she watched the arrogant man shift in unease.

Malice and Kagome usually did not get along, but for what Styxx had done to his own twin Kagome would strike a truce with malice. Apollo stepped into her line of sight, making her upper lip twitch a minuscule amount in frustration. "In fact I, Apollo, do need something from you mortal. Your name." The twitch was now no longer miniscule and she replied in a saccharine and greased voice "This lowly one apologizes for not recognizing a God not of this one's pantheon. This lowly one's title is miko." Apollo grew noticeably intrigued at her sudden servility and the title she gave. "Miko, how did you come by that song?" She smiled a secretive smile and said loudly in her mind 'Time.' Before her mind silenced itself once more. Trying to pry open her silent mind, Apollo released his usually bound and gagged empathy and opened up his mental barriers. From her mind all he could sense was a image of the Sun moving in retrograde instead of it's usual path. And when his empathic senses fully opened he nearly fell to his knees from her emotions, before retying the knots on his crippling ability. Apollo fled the mortal plane for Olympus, not bothering to try and sort through the scarring emotions his ability had shown him.

Later, after he collected himself, Apollo could not sort through the quagmire of emotions. All he could felt was a crippling pain in his shriveled heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Alter

A/N: Speedykitten1643 I hate you. Not literally, but I hate what you caused. You see I had all this planned out till you wreaked it. Apollo would be a jackass and Kagome would deliver a punishment that would last for all eternity, and I can't describe the circumstances since it'd give away the story. And since you unfortunately inspired me, I going to have Kagome try and pull off a Rin. Wish me luck since I'm supposed to be working on Rewind.

January 30, 9528 BCE

Kagome sat in Apollo's temple, where she had been teleported to, and watched as he seemed to work up the courage to come closer to her. She wondered if this was how the Horse Whisper felt in the movie when he was trying to gentle the wild animal, she certainly felt like it was. Kagome had no idea what had inspired this God to basically kidnap her, she had not done anything she could think of to offend him, and now be unable to approach her. He kind of came close, and then when he noticed how close he had gotten to her he would scurry off. His priests and priestess were huddled in a corner, looking like scientists with a new and undiscovered specimen, watching the strange actions of their God. As he once again came closer, Kagome interrupted the pattern "What can this lowly one do for the God not of this lowly one's pantheon?"

Apollo cringed away from the clear soprano notes that formed the words that came from her, feeling even with his stifled empathy the world rending pain emitting from the mortal. "How do you do it mortal?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion and replied "This lowly one apologizes, but this lowly one does not understand the question you have asked of this lowly one." Apollo flushed in embarrassment, somehow feeling shame though it had been millennia since he had last felt it "I mean, how can you live with so much pain? Most would have killed themselves long since, yet you still continue and thrive. How?" She raised both eyebrows and said slowly "You have the gift of empathy?" Apollo nodded sharply "Yes mortal, I do. However I usually suppress it due to it's incontrollable amount of feedback." She gained a curious look in her eyes "Have you ever fallen in love Apollo?" He was shocked by the use of his name and the total change of her demeanor. Where only a humble woman once stood, a proud empress now confronted him on a most sensitive subject. "Come now, God that is not my God. Taste of my love and see if you've ever had the pleasure of knowing it's embrace!" And suddenly the world was filled with emotion from the previous void that came from the female, as if the emotions were aimed like javelins into his empathy. The feeling was indescribable; it was warm like the sun and as alien as the moon. Apollo felt something in his frozen heart move and shift, and understanding came to him. 'So this is what love is…' Apollo lost himself in the warm oceans of the nameless girl's love, trying to cram every second of this into his perfect memory. It seemed like he was submerged for an eternity in the sea, before the emotions coming from the woman before him vanished back to whence they came from. He opened his eyes, and knew his eternity had in reality lasted for only seconds. "Is that love?"

Kagome felt something in her heart squeeze at the honestly asked question, that something Rin would have told her was the same she had felt originally for Sesshomaru. This cold, heartless, ruthless God had never known love and she had accidentally rendered him helpless by the emotion Acheron invoked in her. Something in her saw this ancient male as someone who needed help that he had never received, even if he was the bane of Ryssa's existence. She smiled at the God and held out her hand "Would you like to find out what love is?" Perhaps it was foolish to try and help lead this God who had been lost in the dark for millennia into the light, but she wanted to try. The urge to make Acheron smile, the urge to make Sesshomaru laugh, the urge to see Apollo understand love… Perhaps these urges were silly and childish, but her heart yearned to help these men. She watched the God hesitate, at war with himself, and slowly reach for her hand. His fingertips jolted as they touched her's, sparking a smile from her, and he whispered "I would like to try this."

* * *

On Olympus the air rebounded with shrill screaming, until Zeus tired of it and silenced the screaming women. Lachesis grinned at her two older sisters as they screamed silent obscenities at their King, they really could be creative about what they wanted to do to their supposed father. As for why they were screaming, Lachesis could not decide if it was something that should be a cause for joy or screaming.

Fate was immutable, ageless, and invincible. Mortals and Gods alike had railed and rebelled against it, only to find their rebellion sent them down the path they wished to avoid. It had never been broken or circumvented so completely until Kagome Higurashi was born. Clotho and Atropos paid no attention to her birth and so missed the reason _why_ she caused such havoc. Lachesis had paid attention and so found the reason her sisters so sought. Kagome was a rare soul, even for a miko. She had been born with the gift, or curse depending on how you looked at it, of _possibility_. Her Fate was so open to change that in order for it to occur; it would alter the Fate of those around her. But not even Lachesis had thought her possibility could affect the Fate of a God.

Apollo was supposed to be a cold, heartless bastard for all eternity no ifs ands or buts. Never understanding he was actually extremely miserable, he would sleep his way through thousands of women with only Ryssa being able to somehow affect him in a small way. Ryssa's death would spark the only time he felt love for another, and even then it would be quickly smothered. Apollo began his existence alone and he would end that way. Until Kagome came into contact with him, and her possibility freed him from his predetermined Fate. By simply extending her hand she had single handedly rewritten history, in a way no one else ever had. Plagues caused by Apollo would no longer happen, children who were supposed to be sired by Apollo would be unborn, Apollo would grow a heart… There was no way to possibly calculate what this had done to the timeline, not even a Goddess could comprehend something so vast. Lachesis smiled a horrible smile as her sisters cursed. It did not matter anyways.

After all, Fate can be rewritten. And Kagome would not be leaving this time alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Prophecy?

A/N: Ah, halfway point I can see you! You're only chapters away! And as always I own nothing! But listening to Tori no Hito while reading this really sets the mood!

Acheron: What's the hold up?

Sin: What the-? How are you out of your book?

Acheron: I'm a GOD.

Sin: Well _excuse_ me. As you should know this one is busy with other stories, and is busy trying to stay on track with schooling. And this one has been typing for Rewind…

Acheron: Reminiscence. Now. I hate being stuck with the heifer.

Sin: Too bad. There shan't be any sudden declarations of undying devotion while the scene fades out when the clothes go flying.

Acheron: Damn.

February 10, 9528 BCE

Kagome watched Apollo from her dais amusedly. Honestly she knew not why the God had seen fit to bring her into his inner sanctum in his sacred temple on Olympus. Or why he had told her to sit upon the dais that was undoubtedly his. Apollo was an arrogant son of a swine and a nag, but there was something more to him that only needed encouragement to grow. Kagome was soft enough of heart to want to help the brusque male. She looked around again at the temple and sighed at what she saw.

The temple of Apollo was an architectural marvel of classic Greek design, but it also was extremely baroque and gaudy. There was gold everywhere and the eyes began to water if they lingered in one place too long. The temple was warm and light, but it seemed…tarnished somehow, used. Obviously Apollo was not nearly as warm as the Sun he stood watch over. Sheet music and scores from the modern world were scattered everywhere, along with the highest quality instruments you could find in any high class orchestra. Apollo was not a tidy God, and Kagome could have sworn she spotted a thong behind a violin. Everything reeked of a hedonistic lifestyle, but everything seemed dulled with a thick patina of sadness and unbearable loneliness. Kagome wondered if he was such a womanizer because he just wanted _somebody_ around even if it was only for meaningless sex, and she wondered if Apollo could recognize just what he was doing. She sighed to herself; she had gotten too used to kidnapping by strange males for her own good.

She had been sitting in her room, a lonely and barren thing since she rarely saw it even for sleeping, running a whetstone over the already razor sharp Skies when it had happened. Apollo had simply appeared in a great big flash of light, grabbed her left shoulder, and she was blinded again. Apollo had spoken "Stay here miko. I need to tell Father I have a visitor, and then we can continue right?" He had been so earnestly sincere in his desire to learn of emotions, she had let her lips rise and curve into a secretive smile like she had done to Shippo to drive him wild with curiosity. It worked to perfection and she saw Apollo's eyes lighten to a previously unseen crystalline blue. He had teleported again to parts unknown, leaving her with a carefree smile on his face. She wished Acheron would smile like that for her…Kagome shoved that thought back down to the bottom of her soul, where it belonged. Kagome looked at the sheet music that was only a hop step skip and jump away from the dais, and felt curiosity at what the God liked in his music. Was he a musical jack of all trades or an elitist? Kagome saw no reason not to indulge her curiosity and stood up. With quiet steps she sauntered over to her hapless prey, and picked it up.

As she read it Kagome grew even more excited at seeing one of her favorite songs. She scanned the sheet and smiled at it. The song was meant to be a duet with a female soprano and a male tenor or alto, and it was to be sung in Japanese. She twirled a little pirouette, unaware of a certain God watching, and hummed in happiness. "I didn't know you could read in a language that hasn't been invented yet miko." She spun around to face the voice with bright red cheeks, glad Acheron was not here to witness this, and glared at the grinning Apollo. "So? There's much you don't know about me Apollo." He raised an imperious eyebrow and asked with a roguish grin "Whatever happened to that humble woman who I met singing such a tragic song?" Kagome turned up her nose at him and sniffed haughtily "She never existed. Are you ready to learn more now?" before sitting back down on the dais. Apollo shook his head, reminded greatly of a mother he could barely remember, but he acquiesced and sat down on the dais next to the petite mortal. Apollo wondered why she moved him so; after all was said and done she was only a simple mortal.

She turned serious and he tried to focus on the nameless mortal who had offered assistance without a fee. "Emotions are an important part of a being. They influence our thoughts, words, and actions. They can cause a wound so grievous one might wish to die, or they can make you feel as if you have a slice of Heaven all to yourself. You seem to possess the talent of empathy, a gift or curse that allows you to feel the emotions of those around you. You also told me you usually suppress this talent as much as you possibly can. Apollo that was a stupid decision." He growled at her. "It's likely you also suppressed _your _emotions at the same time. Leaving you a heartless and frozen bastard." Apollo made a face at how deadpan the mortal sounded with her last sentence. "Therefore I'll be blunt." She grew harsh, and Apollo quailed on the inside. "Man up and learn how to control your own frigging talent! You're a _God_, and you're running away from _your own power_? Are you trying to wind up miserable and alone for the rest of your existence?" Apollo felt her words lance him like fiery arrows written with the words 'wimp', 'coward', 'alone', and 'miserable'. "O-oi!" "Don't 'oi' me! This is serious!" Apollo shrunk into himself, surprising a sneaky visitor who should have been attending her aunt, and he nodded meekly. He had not felt so chastened since his mother Leto was alive – his heart strangled itself and whispered _Mother_ as it connected dots the mind could never see – and the miko reminded him greatly of her. Or was it the other way around? His head felt funny as his empathy burst free from it's confines. "Now focus on _me_. Forget everything and focus on _me_." Apollo bent all his conscious to the task she had set to him, further surprising the derelict handmaiden.

"Feel my emotions and then try to identify them." Apollo felt his empathy touch something that burned like the Sun and he reflexively jerked back to avoid being scorched. "That was anger right?" She smiled an innocent smile, which was made terrifying since he could tell she still was forcing herself to try and spontaneously combust in her unbridled anger. "You are right. However I would classify it more as fury though." Apollo nodded in agreement and asked curiously "What are you thinking to feel so?" She stiffened and her smile turned brittle "I was thinking about my first love. I wanted to kill him after traveling with him a few hours." Apollo had nothing to say to that tidbit. The fiery burn of fury faded back into the black hole that served as the mortal's mind, once something was in it there was no way it was getting out once more. Roses would sooner sprout in the Christian Hell.

A new emotion tickled Apollo's raw empathy, still new to the sensations of feeling another's emotions alongside his own. It was cold and it echoed in his soul, making it shrink away from the feeling. The emotion intensified and he suddenly felt like he was in a void without a soul in the world beside his. He shivered and said softly "Loneliness?" She smiled sadly "Yes that's correct." Apollo did not like that emotion at all, and felt surprise coming from near the door way. He whipped about, but whatever it was it was gone now. He turned back to the nameless woman and asked hesitantly "What made you feel so lonely?" Apollo was so focused on her, he ignored the niggling sensation that he was about to _learn_ something he would rather he did not. "I remembered how the man I love and the man I loved chose someone else, and left me behind." Her eyes closed and Apollo felt the world rending pain and thought to himself 'Heartbreak?' Her eyes opened again, and Apollo felt himself falling into their bluer than blue depths as a prophecy straight from the Fates unraveled inside his mind.

* * *

"**All voices encounter light and lead to shadow." The nameless woman with bluer than blue eyes whispered and spoke again softly "As I change my despair to a smile, I sink to the bottom of tears…" **

**He heard his own voice resound powerfully "The voice that resounds in my heart is agonized by suffering. My wish doesn't reach the everlasting paradise; it is distorted with voices and keeps vanishing away!"**

**Kagome, he knew her name now somehow, sang to someone or something he could not see "I pray to protect, for the bright world where everyone can smile. A song of hope, of light to tomorrow. Giving my life to it, I sing vigorously…"**

**A man's voice, so beautiful it could only be a fellow God's, roared with his "Your existence stolen from me, your voice ceases!" driven by fury so intense the stars cooled in comparison.**

**Ryssa, his beloved consort, sang sweetly in dulcet tones "All lives end and grow back again." **

**The man's voice resonated with the coldness of a dead star as he murmured with a voice divine "The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds to declare the end. I want to make sure of the sound of your warmth with my hands, not hesitating to get hurt. I'll take the life of the roaring voice, let it write and sleep to the end of the world! If I can't reach you after dissolving light, then I'll just finish off this artificial paradise with my own hands."**

* * *

"Apollo? Wake up now; it's time to wake up!" Apollo looked at Kagome groggily and murmured "Ow, my head. Did I pass out?" Looking worried the miko nodded, and Apollo smiled apologetically at his mo-_miko that was not his_. "Sorry Kagome. Can we continue this later?" Looking at him oddly she nodded, and he teleported her back to the mortal plane. It was later that he realized he had called her by name rather than by title.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Hollow Music

A/N: Be grateful to YouTube readers. It has inspired me to type out another angsty chapter that this storyline requires. Check out Monoke Hime music box on YouTube for the music. Translation is open to interpretation and the lyrics on here may be not totally accurate!

Acheron: You'd be done if you quit fluttering back and forth with your stories.

Sin: Go make out with Kagome or something. I'm busy here trying not to start crying from all this angst.

Acheron: Can do!

June 23, 9528 BCE

Kagome smiled as she arose from her tiny cot in her barren cell of a room. Today was Acheron's birthday and she had her gift for him on time! Giggling to herself she pulled out the present she had wrapped in smooth white cloth until it's contents were hidden. She really hoped he would like it…she wilted a bit as she knew what ever his _beloved_ got him would surpass what she had gotten him. Kagome shook her head. She could do nothing about it. Acheron barely even loved her as a friend anymore it seemed, he simply devoted himself to his Goddess and rarely kept enough of himself to share with Kagome.

It hurt, it hurt very much as Apollo knew quite well nowadays, but Kagome tried to see the positives. She had started building a friendship with Ryssa and somehow had become a complicated mixture of mother, sister, and friend to the confused Apollo. While Acheron distanced himself from her she watched as Apollo tried in a juvenile way to earn his consort's love. The phrase 'pulling pigtails' was, indeed, being used quite often by the miko to describe his courting attempts. Yet Apollo's clumsy, arrogant, and earnestly _sincere_ tries for Ryssa's love were ever so slowly winning over his precious princess. Kagome often was reminded in a bittersweet manner of Miroku and Sango and thought to herself quietly 'Such trials perverts must undergo to prove they love the object of their affections and that they can remain faithful.' And speaking of Ryssa, she needed to go talk to the princess about Acheron's surprise banquet. Quietly she pulled on her clothing and hosted her Skies, gripping her present in gentle hands. With rapid steps she made her way to the hall Ryssa had arranged to hold the banquet, hoping for once Acheron would be able to enjoy his birthday. It hurt her that she held little hope for such an occurrence. And she wondered just how much more her love for Acheron would alter her from the woman she had been.

When Kagome arrived she found Acheron and Ryssa laughing gaily together, something that both brought her happiness and bitterness. With an ease even Sesshomaru would find unnatural she quashed the interfering emotions with a ruthless fist, and stepped forward with a smile made of moonbeams and dreams. Acheron seemed to light up as he saw the familiar cowled figure that smiled so radiantly, but Ryssa shivered under those eyes of dead skies. Ryssa wished Apollo was there with them, something that still startled her, to hold her as she watched Kagome approach with gift in hand. "Happy birthday Acheron!" Ryssa felt a tremble race down her spine at the voice that sounded like Kagome's but was so _fake_. Acheron faltered as well before smiling at his friend again "It's good to see you Kagome." A voice the trio despised floated over to them "How touching to see my children and their bodyguard get along." Kagome's smile shattered like glass, and turned into jagged glass fragments as she turned to bare her teeth in a approximation of a smile "Hello to you too Your Highness. We were under the impression the Sun would confine you to bed until after noon at least." The father of the two blondes shook his head, silently confused at Kagome's politeness. "Too much to do in preparation of Styxx's celebration." Their father clamped a hand on Acheron's shoulder and kissed his cheek, unable to see Acheron's silver eyes. Kagome's smile increased when a flash of light blinded the room's occupants. Apollo strode over to his beloved and chastely kissed her cheek, with a kiss to his cheek from Ryssa. They had a very long road to travel, but Kagome knew at least they had a chance. "Ryssa how is our child?" Ryssa positively glowed in motherly joy. "The baby is doing well Apollo. I feel so energetic and happy all the time!" Her father shook his head and left the room, just before Styxx came in with one of his friends. "What is this? What are you doing here?"

Ryssa watched with Apollo and Acheron, as Kagome wandered over to Styxx with a sashay to her step that said she was feeling good. Styxx leered at the exotically beautiful foreigner as she grasped him in a lover's embrace, curling one hand around his neck and the other by his stomach. His leer quickly turned to a pained grimace as he felt the sharp pain suddenly in his gut and at the base of his skull as she whispered "Go on. Make my day and Acheron's Styxx. Let's see your blood cover the floor." Acheron's twin turned pale and scampered off with his friend, and Kagome turned back to the baffled blondes. She sheathed her Skies as Ryssa asked "Kagome…? What was that?" She turned haunting eyes upon the mother to be, and was next to her ear in the blink of an eye whispering only for her ears "Love changes you." She turned to Acheron and gave him an almost genuine smile "Would you like your present now Acheron?" Stunned the silver eyed man only nodded and motioned for her to follow him, not really wanting anyone to see what she gave him. He felt these moments with Kagome were far too private to show anyone, not even his sister. And wondered why his heart beat so fast in his chest.

* * *

Kagome smiled at her unknowing love as she handed him his present. It had taken her much of her 'wages' to pay for it to be made in Atlantis, but Acheron was worth it. She watched contentedly as Acheron carefully unwrapped the white cloth, revealing a smooth ash wood box. Filled to the brim with curiosity, Acheron tried opening it. It opened to reveal it had much less space inside that the size of the box would suggest, and on the inside of the lid of the box was a stylized sun with three lightning bolts made from a thin sheet of silver. Silently she showed him the previously unnoticed iron handle and showed him how to silently crank it. When he could crank it no more, he let go of the crank and beautiful music began to emanate from the box. Kagome sang the lyrics without emotion, simply giving it beauty without a soul.

"_The trembling bowstring of a drawn bow, pounding in the moonlight your heart. The beauty of the sharpened blade, thy profile looks very much like that sword point. Lurking in the sadness and anger, the only ones who know your true heart are the forest spirits. Only the spirits, only the spirits…"_

Acheron smiled at her beautiful voice, but mournful that her voice rang hollow and said "Thank you Kagome. I will treasure it always."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Off Record

A/N: Wow. Fourteen chapters… And happy day this was not totally emo! Now I own nothing…nothing at all. Songs are Cantarella and Can't I Even Dream? And the idea of gigai comes from Bleach not me. Don't forget to go check out my poll!

Ryssa paused as she began to write the date in her journal, before putting her stylus down. She had the feeling what had occurred with Kagome last night was far too private to commit to paper. The woman had shared confidences with her that Kagome had requested she never repeat for fear someone would ferret out her secrets. Ryssa, however, was not going to refrain from telling her lover eventually. Apollo had told her that to him Kagome was mother, sister, confidant, and friend to the slowly maturing God. Ryssa remembered how that night, with just the two of them, Apollo had sung for her before they spoke of such sensitive matters.

* * *

Apollo had changed recently, and Ryssa had noticed. The man he was showing her was someone who she could very much fall in love with. Showering her with thoughtful gifts, talking with her at every opportunity, and being so sweet in an awkwardly boyish way. But she felt unsure. Unsure why he was now showing this side of himself, unsure why she was falling for that side, and unsure why he had appeared in her room so nervous. When he had requested she listen to him, she had not known what to think except to accept. So he had started singing with feelings Ryssa had never thought he could experience.

"_Staring back at you, inside our own closed off world. Acting oblivious, but yet we both pretend that our intoxication might be sensed. As time passes by, I feel my heart must be kept hidden so I might approach you. I heave a sigh because around you I feel far from myself. In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds, and I will set up my trap for you. Even though I'm eagerly after you, I won't leave any trace._

_Things are not this clear, my words all seem sincere, and you begin letting your guard down. There's something you should know of such a dangerous liquid, I expect you to drink every last drop. Rusting from time, the chains fall apart. You run away, with no place to go. The seconds echo by the more you try to fight. Just let me say that inside of you, I see myself. Hiding in your memories. To be linked with the scent of your fear, makes me quite unsure of my choices. In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds. And I will set up my trap for you. Even though I'm eagerly after you, I hear "Make me yours". Just let me say that, inside you I see myself. To be linked with the scene of your smile, makes me feel so very in love with you."_

Ryssa could now understand why he was the God of Music, and understood why he had sung this for her. That love he sang with so earnestly, for her, made her nearly swoon. She had been a spinster when Apollo had made her his, and love felt so very intoxicating. She had asked him why he had changed, and he had told her it was one simple act of kindness from someone who had had no reason to do so. "Kagome…is unique. She wasn't afraid that I was a God and could crush her with nothing more than a stray thought. She helped me… find myself when I didn't know I was lost, without a word about repayment." Apollo had laughed almost hysterically, still afraid to comprehend how much he was changing and what that change could mean. "She even taught me some _control_ for my empathy! She even taught me…how to properly court a human woman you love." He had ended in a faint whisper, too scared to see how his confession had gone, while Ryssa had nearly cried at how much Kagome had inadvertently helped _her_ along with Acheron and Apollo. She and Apollo had celebrated their fragile and newfound love that night, and unknowingly they had created a child.

* * *

Shaken out of her memories by her turbulent emotions, Ryssa laid a hand on her barely rounded belly. She knew it was far too soon to feel so much as a twitch, but it helped calm her. Idly, trying to distract herself, she wondered what gender her child would be and which one of them it would take after. Despite her efforts to remain grounded in the here and now instead of the past, Ryssa found herself unable to resist drifting back to her conversation with Kagome the Silver Demon.

* * *

Ryssa had found the mysterious and secretive woman, for once, in her rooms at twilight. She had come there to ask Kagome something, but what the question was had escaped her then and still did so in the present.

She had found Kagome sitting on the bare stone floor, her legs crossed with her right foot resting on her left thigh and her left foot resting on her right thigh. Her thumbs had been pressed to each of her second fingers, making a circle, with each hand lying to the thigh parallel to it. What had caught her attention was the ultramarine flame-like light that had encased her form, making her serene visage look like she was a statue that laid upon the seafloor. Ryssa had always known Kagome was unique, but she had never guessed there was something _divine_ about her. Straining her ears she could pick up chanting, much like the priests would use to calm themselves, which seemed to almost be contradictory. "There is no passion, only serenity. There is no anger, only calm. There is no hate, only compassion. There is no chaos, only order. There is no war, only peace. There is no envy, only generosity." And it continued on in that fashion, with the calmly desperate manner of those who earnestly wished to believe it, and it was eerily soothing.

When the chanting fell silent Kagome had sang, in a language she could only understand thanks to Apollo, with a manner similar to an epitaph for a beloved one.

"_Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you, and left behind all that I had ever longed for. Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee. A freezing chill- A pain that still will forever haunt me. Yet I have made it here, running through all the fear. The sadness in my heart retains the pain. And if I fall, I've learned that I may not return. None of my love remains… Yet I have made it here. Make this pain disappear, my one and only, Prince Charming. And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_

_Tears fall like a rainstorm I barely see. A twisted grin broken within. Am I going crazy? Yet I have made it here… bearing this love, my dear. Bearing the weight of it upon my knees. And if I scream your name, and it's not returned in same I beg, forget me please. Yet I have made it here. Make this pain disappear, my one and only, Prince Charming._

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?"_

When the sorrowful epitaph Kagome had sung had ended, Ryssa could no longer remain apart from the grieving woman and had gathered the luminous being into her arms. Ryssa felt her heart, still so fresh to love and unable to understand what Kagome was going through, grow cold when Kagome did not shed so much as one solitary tear.

"Ryssa…what are you doing?" Ryssa had chocked out of her throat, tight with a sympathetic sorrow "You looked life you needed a hug Kagome." She felt her nod. "Oh." Ryssa had felt so heartbroken for the woman who was the closest thing she had ever had for a friend. Hesitantly she had asked "You love Acheron?" Kagome's back had twitched. "Then why won't you fight for Acheron?" With a voice colder than absolute zero and more grief stricken than a widow's, Kagome had whispered her confession from a heart that was bleeding dry in sotto voice. "I am not the one he loves. He loves a _Goddess_. I cannot _begin _to compare to one such as _her_. I would rather receive at least the love of a friend than starve for his affections." Ryssa could not even begin to answer such statements before a sardonic laugh had shook the woman she still had held. "But it is fine Ryssa; I am used to being only a poor second to the one I love. I learned to let go of my first love, all for his sake and mine, for neither of us could be happy in such a situation we were in. Such a _quandary_; your first love, brought back from the dead, while a living girl offered her unconditional love for you! He either could not or would not choose, so I made the choice for him to end our mutual suffering." Ryssa had begun to cry for the woman who had loved and lost, losing in the process her will to contest in the race for Acheron's love. "I don't think I will be able to move on from Acheron like InuYasha. He's too hard an act to follow or surpass. But it will get better Ryssa, I know this well. There's no need to cry. Eventually I will find the resolve to… _bury_ these _feelings_. I will be fine."

Ryssa had looked at her far too serene and peaceful face and had wanted to scream she would _not _be _fine_, but had chocked out in between sobs "Acheron…is a _fool_ Kagome." Kagome had graced her with a tiny sad smile, and escorted her back to bed before tucking her in like an elder sister would. That night Ryssa had dreamed of a life in which Apollo had never learned how to love. And in the morning, she had watched Kagome greet Acheron without her heart in her eyes for the first time since Ryssa had known her. She was never sure if she had not dreamed that morning alongside her night-terror.

* * *

Ryssa picked up her stylus, wrote no date in her diary, and simply left in careful and neat script

"_My brothers are…fools. Styxx…a fool in everything that is not handed to him on a gilded platter. I can no longer see my little brother in the man he has become._

_Acheron, so wise in so many things, is one of Love's greatest fools. Loving the wrong person, leaving the one who truly loves him desolate._

_And Kagome… I wish she would smile like she did before. _

_Oh Apollo, how can one in despair sing with such beauty?_"

* * *

Lachesis watched the present and future carefully in order to know what she would have to temporarily undo. Though she felt a mild twinge of guilt at causing the kind miko such pain, this was for the greater good. Her focus turned to Acheron, whose love for Artemis was in it's death throes. Then to Artemis who was so close to destroying the remainder of Acheron's love, which would send her brother down an infinitely happier path. Though she was divided on actually allowing Artemis to conceive, she had time to make Artemis infertile or assign the possible child's soul to a different and more deserving mother.

And as for the issue of getting Kagome back to her natural time, even if she did not die for whatever reason on her own, Lachesis was set. Kagome's gigai, or false body, would deteriorate until her soul could no longer be contained. Her soul's awe-inspiring size would ensure the gigai would, at the absolute best, last only a few more years as it became more fragile. When she finally did 'die' the gigai would dissolve into ash, but the real trick was to make sure her soul did not try to escape to the afterlife. Lachesis turned from the magnificent view of the sky and the earth below in her window and turned her calculating gaze onto Kagome's true body. Her body floated within a tank full of ultramarine liquid, naked aside from the device that provided oxygen which covered her mouth and nose. Her body was a scarred canvas, where limbs had nearly been severed and flesh had been ripped.

The final battle had not gone well for the miko, though at the time adrenaline and euphoria had prevented her from realizing it. Naraku had focused all his forces and power on Kagome, but despite the Inu Tachi's and Sesshomaru's best efforts she had suffered greatly for it. Her right arm had been ruined, and likely she would have been forced to have it amputated. Her thigh muscles had been diced so many times there was no way she would have been able to walk easily if ever. Those had been the critical injuries but there had been countless more minor cuts, bruises, breaks, along with some missing flesh where a youkai had snuck in a mouthful of flesh. The end result was that after she had used the Shikon, Kagome would have died without a way for Tensaiga to revive her. The Sword of Heaven only healed the deathblow, but she had had so many and had lost so much blood she would only have been revived to die again. And even if a miracle had occurred and she had been healed, Naraku had made quite sure he would not be going to his grave alone. Kagome had possessed more miasma than blood inside her body at Naraku's death.

Ergo, Lachesis had been forced into action to prevent her brother's destined from dying. If the final battle had gone better for the miko, Lachesis would have been content in making sure Kagome found her way to Louisiana and Acheron. But her elder sisters had meddled, which had forced Lachesis into creating this entire madcap strategy. Lachesis said to herself in sardonic amusement "Devil in the details indeed."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Augur of Mortality Part One

A/N: To make up for the wait I have made the chapter THREE TIMES as long just for you Bishonen! I own nothing except my temperamental Toshiba that decides it won't work for months on end. Oh yeah! Does anyone know if it's supposed to be Atlantian or Atlantean? VOTE ON MY POLL!

PS: I own neither of the songs 1.) Ningyo Hime (aka Little Mermaid) featuring Megurine Luka 2.) Swaying Emotions(?) by ?

* * *

Lachesis was not a scientist, did not think like a scientist, and most certainly did not act like one. Perhaps it would have been better if she had been something like a scientist rather than a princess waited upon hand and foot. But what is said is said, and what is done is done.

* * *

Time flowed in a linear line, not counting where divergences created parallel universes that stemmed from the original timeline. Theoretically if we could manipulate the fabric of the space-time continuum we could perhaps traverse time itself, possibly hitting a temporal snag or landing in an alternate timeline, even create a tunnel through the very fabric of reality to transport yourself anywhere. However the kind of energy that would be needed to force that fabric to bend or warp was so immense, mortals, humans, would most likely on a whole be unable to use it. Unfortunately sometimes temporal or spatial rifts, crevasses, and warping occur _naturally_ and people 'fall' in. Usually this causes the start of a Destiny, otherwise referred to as a Legend, like the Shikon no Miko for example. Whatever these poor, desolate souls fell into tended to be temporary, lasting maybe a decade at best, which stranded those people with little or no warning.

Lachesis interfered in the natural order of things, in several very delicate and very dangerous areas, multiple times during Kagome's Feudal escapades and in bringing her so very far back in time. Lachesis changed and rearranged whatever she wanted whenever she wanted without care for how things were _supposed _to have gone. After all, she was a Goddess of Fate. Why should reality _not_ bend to her will? Yet Kagome _should_ have died on that nameless field, and then because Kagome was _supposed_ to exist in the timeline she was born in, the natural order of things would have strong armed reality into meek compliance. Thus temporal paradoxes would be avoided by not having someone who was not yet born dying, and the timeline would be preserved.

In a remarkably awful bout of bad karma coming for it's dues, Lachesis' sisterly fear, uncharacteristic of her, evolved into a full blown panic that shut down her logical reasoning and processing section of her mind. Fear was the mind killer; logic was invented by the Greeks anyways, and the universe did not hardwire it into our beings like the fight or flight response. Lachesis may have been one of the Three Fates but she was still prone to making mistakes and she was still subject to powers greater than she. In a burst of epiphany Lachesis had inserted Kagome's soul into a false body and had sent her back in time by about ten thousand years, during which her real body was to be repaired under the watchful eye of Lachesis. While this was an effective way to cheat Death, Kagome was _not_ supposed to exist in that time period. Yet she existed within the time she should not, which created a paradox that continually made more paradoxes as more and more events went off due course. Time did _not_ like paradoxes, so it actively started to accelerate the degradation of Kagome's false and paradoxical body, which reduced her body's longevity from years to barely more than a year at best. It was unlikely she would even get that paltry handful of months since using her innate power ate away at the shell she inhabited.

In short, Lachesis had condemned Kagome to a slow, miserable, nightmarish demise…

September 14, 9528 B.C.E

Kagome watched as Acheron massaged Ryssa's pregnancy pains away with a weary face and content eyes. She had finally made peace with herself and her feelings; just in time to die.

* * *

It had not given any warning signs or symptoms that were remarkable, only constant exhaustion that could have been caused by her increasingly chronic insomnia. She had gone hunting on that day for some sort of inspiration for Acheron's birthday gift in the market commons. Kagome had been dressed in her usual mock assassin's ensemble, she was so very thankful youkai clothing was self-cleaning and repairing, which had caused people to give her a wide berth even with her Skies stowed away and sheathed. The day had been hot in the apex of summer and muggy as anything with the moisture of the Mediterranean in the air. That the market commons were packed only made it worse. Since ancient plumbing, while advanced, was not as advanced and sanitary as modern plumbing, Kagome was treated to a variety of disgusting smells. The perfume of the humans only compounded the olfactory issue.

Kagome had spent the day using her hodgepodge mixture of Greek and Atlantian to begin the headache slash pleasure that was the bargaining of information and goods. Many merchants and shopkeepers did not take long to overcome their fear and succumb to Kagome's brand of innocent flattery. The bonus to this endeavor was that it helped her to feel more like the girl who wore sailor uniforms and hunted shards. The merchants and shopkeepers offered her both information on their most popular gifts and the current state of the island and the current civilized world when she greased their palms. While their information on popular gifts was useless, music boxes were the biggest hit since her special commission showed there was a market for them, the information on the island and the world was quite valuable.

The merchants whispered that the Queen of Atlantis was going berserk that Apollo had spurned her some time ago, and the notoriously raunchy God had not been back since. Atlantis' political stability was going down the tubes as the Queen's irrationality was affecting foreign relations and war was only a decade or two down the line at the current rate of deterioration. As for the island she resided on, the shop keepers proudly reported it was at the apex of the so called 'boom period' of economics, though the royal spending was getting a trifle too lavish and taxes were rising accordingly. The shopkeepers had muttered darkly about the tax increase, and had imparted that many had contingency plans in place in case Styxx's reign began to showcase his long list of faults. Kagome had been surprised when they had stated this tidbit and had asked for elaboration; what she got was something to think over in the long months to come. The shopkeepers complained that Styxx was never seen doing much of anything, except frequenting the stews, and he knew next to nothing of ruling. They had bitterly remarked about the rumors of the rebellion the prince was stirring, stating it was a mark of sheer stupidity to start a rebellion when you were going to claim the throne anyways. Kagome had contributed information of the current situation in the palace, and the recent political humiliations and failures in exchange

After that Kagome had wandered all over, people gradually growing used to her presence and becoming bolder, only pausing by the same merchant as before to order another music box for Ryssa's babe. The sun seemed like it was never going to set that day, perhaps Apollo had been visiting Ryssa, until Kagome was shocked to notice the sky was painted with the vibrant hues of sunset. She had made to return to the palace complex, before noticing she was before the Temple of Hermes. The moaning of the wounded and dying, soft upon the zephyrs of wind, had caught her attention and had made her remember the guilt she had suffered over those guards when her blood had finally cooled so long ago. Memories of familiar agonized faces and the unfamiliar faces of the guards melted, mixed, and became so muddled that she could no longer remember these people were not her precious ones. She would later reflect upon this moment and label that muddling as the beginning of the end, her augur of mortality as it may be.

Kagome had entered the Temple and followed her keen ears until she found the room that held her future patients. A physician had called out to her to halt, but she had approached the little girl with the crushed mass of flesh, what was once a foot, that sobbed in her sleep; to her mind the girl had been Rin suffering unduly. Kagome had held out her splayed palm above the ruined flesh, watching as her power healed and reconstructed the pulverized bones and muscles before her tired eyes. The physician quit protesting the presence of the Demon and had stated mockingly before guiding the dazed woman to her next patient

"The Gods truly do have a fine sense of irony to gift a killer such as yourself Demon with such a power of good."

"Call me what I am doctor. I am a guardian priestess. I was born to kill in the name of what I protect."

She had replied with as much mockery, not caring that he did not care she was obviously ill and he was taking advantage of her. She knew in his mind he saw it the same way she did, she had sinned; now she would repent and save lives in the process. She was unsure how many she healed on that moonless night, perhaps somewhere around twenty civilians and maybe a couple of soldiers, before the more… visible and noticeable symptoms of her illness made itself known. The man who supported her limp frame had been shocked when she began to cough bloody spray over his robes, but he had been horrified when torchlight had revealed the black specs of dead tissue as well as blood. He had considered letting her stop, it was obvious she was dying with that blood and dead tissue, before the memories of what she had done intruded; he did not pause again. Kagome remembered little of the rest of that long night, but she knew she had visited many places of healing before someone deposited her upon the sandy beach.

When she had awoken on that beach Kagome had found her body sluggish and almost unresponsive to her will, only agony making itself known to her. With irritation she had tried to heal herself, only to find to her horror that her power turned on her and began to _corrode_ her body. Unable to answer that dilemma she turned to address the worse numbness, in her legs. She had slowly removed her leather boots and rolled her silken pants back. With a shocked inhalation, Kagome saw what had been done to her body by her own power and this unnamed illness. Her power made her legs look like they had been mildly burned, but what the illness had done made the burns look like mere paper cuts in comparison. The illness had consumed entire swaths of skin, leaving only blackened areas, where the tissue had expired on the cellular level, which left her nerves bathed in icy pain. With a calmness born of shocked numbness, Kagome had been reminded of one of Souta's videogames. What was the disease they had suffered from again? Distantly she remembered something about degradation and something about stigma. Kagome was pretty sure the characters had died a slow and painful death after mutating into mindless horrors… She could only hope that whatever she had did not have mutation waiting in store for her, though she knew this would still be a wasting sickness.

Bitterly and disillusioned she had murmured for only the silent sea to hear as she mused without qualm

"Huh… So much for that old dream of finding a love returned and dying surrounded by loved ones my old friend…"

After redressing herself Kagome had made her way back to the palace via the Temple district, ignoring the ungodly pain sent by half dead nerves in her lower body. If Artemis' Temple had not been on the main road, Kagome was sure she would not have heard what the Lunar Lunatic had done to her beloved before it was too late to correct. With all the strength her now feeble body possessed, Kagome had made her way to the Temple devoted to the one she knew she could never bring herself to forgive. What she had found had been horrifying, something that haunted the few times she could bring herself to sleep. Acheron had been whipped, flayed alive, until his back could be barely distinguished from ground meat. He had been shorn off his blonde locks and had been branded with that…that _strumpet's_ mark.

And people had had the petty, zealous, cruelty to throw trash and rocks at Acheron. At Acheron. The most forgiving soul Kagome could name was subjected to this _torment_ on top of whatever Artemis had done to him. No longer could she actively remember screaming a guttural cry before rushing those who dared to hurt the man she loved, nor could she remember how she had sliced into their accursed flesh until Empty Skies became gorged with blood. Ryssa would tell her the next day that her victims had survived, albeit with luck and terror written in their eyes.

What she did remember was healing Acheron, never caring about how dearly it would cost her later, who stared at her crying face disbelievingly. She managed to at least heal the worse wounds to about the halfway point, while the more minor injuries were completely healed. After her healing session was complete, Kagome had cut him free of the alter he had been tied to only to hear him murmur

"Why even bother Kagome? Why bother to save a whore?" She had gazed at him sadly, hazy memories of InuYasha's blithely oblivious cruelty with her heart returning to her like a vengeful wraith.

"Who in this world loves me enough to stand by me when I use my body so? Why would they?" He gave her a bleeding razor of a smile. "I'm only a man to be used and thrown away. If you haven't figured that out yet Kagome either you're in denial or you are a fool."

It had saddened her that such bitter words had spewed from his perfectly, despite the fact he had attempted self-mutilation often enough, sculpted lips. Yet all she could do for him was to give him a dry look, trying so hard to not shout out her feelings for the blonde man. Softly she had flicked his forehead, much to his stunned surprise.

"You silly baka. You have never been a whore in any sense of the word. You're only a man who has been victim to circumstances outside of his control." Softly she had sighed, mourning the fact he may never believe her next words. "Kyrie… I knew what you were on the day I woke up in that little room." A fierce and passionate look entered her eyes as she held him to her, Acheron's mercurial eyes had widened at the unusual display of radiant fire from the normally gentle woman. "You were a man making the best of the worse situation possible. Anyone else would not have retained that light inside you Kyrie, that capacity for love, warmth, and caring!"

Her hand had gently cupped his too perfect face, something shifting within his eyes before he began to lean into her burning touch. "And as for no one loving you Acheron… Does the love Ryssa I bear for you not reach some standard in order to count? We love you enough to brave demons within their den Acheron, nothing can change that Kyrie."

She had given him her most radiant smile through her rivers of tears, before drawing the stunned man into her tight embrace upon the blood soaked floor. She had almost had been able to live in the moment and forget where they were as incense covered the smell of blood, and the holy chants and hymns drowned the distressed cries of the wounded. But it was not to be, Acheron slid into unconsciousness quickly after her impassioned rebuttal. Only by using her, now damning, power to strengthen her failing body had she been able to carry him to the palace.

She remembered carrying him into his room, black spots dancing like crazed pixies through her vision, and Ryssa's horrified cries and her gratitude for rescuing Acheron. Kagome thought she might have said something along the lines of "What decent being would not free the undeserving from their torment?" But her memory failed her, and she felt no self destructive urge egging her to rediscover what was best left forgotten.

* * *

As far as Kagome knew Acheron had not seen the Lunar Lunatic since, Gods always have ways to stack the deck, but she had reaped the benefits because Acheron had begun to reconnect with her. It was almost like Artemis had never appeared before Acheron… and Acheron had never fallen in love with a Goddess.

However Kagome knew better than to fall prey to such whimsical fantasy, for once upon a time she had faced a similar dilemma as Acheron now faced as her doomed love for InuYasha drove her to stay with him despite his idle cruelty. She knew there was nothing she could say that would help him; Kagome only gave him her constant and silent support. But she had known that idyllic month would never last, and her body had rudely intruded upon her cherished moments with Acheron with it's ever degrading condition.

Speaking turned laborious, speaking in another tongue was made even more difficult, and the urge to speak only Japanese ate at her. Knowing her body would no longer allow for her accustomed activity Kagome had only left the palace twice, retrieving her order and once for personal matters. She often slept the day away in the company of Acheron or Ryssa; once she had even had had the unpleasant surprise of finding Styxx looming over her as she awoke, Ryssa gone from the room. Kagome was disgusted with herself, but all she could do was sleep, dream, and sing as her illness and power ate away at her body. The dead areas of skin had spread to the lower portion of her hipbone by then, and on the really _bad_ days sometimes her left arm's nerves seemed to be paralyzed completely.

Kagome had thought to herself with weary humor that doctors would be scratching their heads over how she had managed to contract an imaginary disease, never letting on to anyone that she was not just simply going through a bout of extreme laziness. She saw no need to inform anyone, for she had always known her adventures through time would be her end someday and she had accepted that long ago.

With affection glowing in her eyes Kagome gazed upon her newest precious ones, content to doze and daydream in their presence while her thoughts carried her back into memory.

* * *

After the depressing revelation that she was slowly dying, with no means at her disposal to try and advert her looming demise, Kagome had indulged herself in days of reflective solitude. No one had really noticed since they were so absorbed in their love lives, or lack of one, and she had always made sure either Ryssa or Acheron saw her in the morning if she stayed out late. Kagome knew she had been neglecting herself since she had arrived here, letting her inclinations of self-sacrifice reign free and ignoring her mental and physical wellbeing. Had she even made note of her birthday during these years?

After bringing Acheron back to physical health, she could do nothing to lessen Artemis' betrayal of his love, she found herself back at that small unnamed beach once more. She had settled down on a smooth rock that presided over a tidal pool brimming with sea life in repose that was graceful enough to earn Sesshomaru's grudging approval. For the first time in a long time, Kagome then allowed herself to dive into her innermost self until she began to enter her inner world. Her odd term 'inner world' simply attempted to provide a description for the mental metaphor that represented everything inside of her.

When she had opened her eyes Kagome was unsurprised her mind had adopted a water-world template that seemed endless in this place that was illuminated by the mysterious light of undying Twilight. The previous schematics of the Well's clearing at midnight were no longer the scene her mind chose to represent itself, something she guessed was because of the changes loving Acheron had brought about. She believed it was only logical her inner world would change and evolve as she did, since it was simply a metaphor for herself.

The water of this ocean was, a representative of meaningless junk data and thoughts, a deep indigo that verged on purple. Islands could be seen off in the distance, representing memory hubs regarding certain categories, and she could feel the gritty sand between her toes as she regarded the island she stood upon. The island was based off a lush prairie, full of rich grass with clusters of flowers dotted here and there. Kagome had looked for a clue to tell her which memory hub she had arrived on and spotted her shrine further in, which made her smile softly. Kagome had reasoned this must be the memory hub for her memories of her home and childhood.

After she had identified where she was within her mindscape she had stepped out into the water, mildly surprised she could walk on the wet sensation that was water. As she walked out into the open ocean she looked down below to the 'seafloor', her subconscious, and saw it was decorated with figures that looked to be sculpted from stone. She had wondered if the decorations were the representation of how she felt about whatever those figures were. After pondering what this metaphor could mean Kagome had walked onto the next island.

Instantly she could tell it was the memory hub for everything that could be relegated to war and battle. It's nature was easily given away by simply glancing at the landscape. There was nothing on the island except blood, gore and scattered weaponry. Flies buzzed as they landed in pools of stagnant and rotting blood, and the bare land was like a mud field stained red from all the blood that had soaked into the ground. Carrion birds cawed raucously, rodents chattered, and the stench of rotting flesh chocked the air. She knew if she went farther into the war zone she would find a blood soaked manifestation of all her memories of battle, a sliver of the wholeness of what she was. Kagome did not explore any further, instead she quickly returned to the sea. She had had no wish to revisit any of those memories lest she forget why she had come.

The next island had been much further away, so Kagome had had plenty of time to ponder which memories the next hub might contain. Then she had wondered for a bit just how long this long off put self-maintenance was taking in reality, before her eyes refocused on a sight that made her posture become painfully ramrod straight. Before her had loomed a massive island made of ebon sand, petrified trees that were colored in shades of ivory, and ominously glowing rivers of magma surrounded in clouds of their own miasma. The island had emitted an almost palpable sensation of maliciousness and misery; Hell looked to have been the inspiration for this memory hub. Her eyes had widened in fear, taking in the sights of the nightmarish island and idly noting the same undead vulture youkai that had lived in the Borderlands were here as well. Unable to stand being there anymore, Kagome had instantly started running away from the island that was the essence of _everything_ she had buried, rejected, hated, and despaired over. She had suffered from those memories and emotions enough; she had not needed to relive them again.

Kagome kept running blindly without pause, there was no physical body to tire here, until she hit the next island. Knocked out of her blind fear she had noted this island seemed to be closer to the dying sun that created the eternal Twilight in her inner world. The sounds of a musical cacophony had reached her ears, making her smile unreservedly. Operas soared into the sky, pop music danced about on the ground, symphonies resounded, techno pulsed, lullabies lulled, arias shattered glass and hearts, concertos shook the air, voices resonated, and instruments came to life upon the musical isle. Kagome had stood upon the sea and luxuriated in the music for a time before walking onto the memory hub of all things musical.

Once she stepped onto the shining white sand the music had ceased, leaving behind a silence that deafened in it's immensity. She had not dared to think aloud, only quietly asking herself without words 'I wonder if Acheron would like it here…' The instant she had thought that the music had swelled into being once more, but it had changed to bittersweet melodies. She had mused to herself about the ironic similarities between herself and the infamous Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. Both of them loved someone who would never look at them twice while there was someone of nobility or godliness around, and all they had to offer was their hearts and their voices. Kagome had bitterly contemplated the irony of being in Erik's shoes, where he had lacked physical beauty and it had doomed him and his love, yet her beauty could no more win Acheron than her voice. The voices reflected her melancholy and switched to singing Ningyo Hime, strands of it lingering in her ears as her thoughts tumbled about.

"Even though I'm meant to become sea foam, my mind will always be where you roam… After dissolving in the ocean and sky, I'll watch you as days roll by. … … but this love only causes me strife. Even though my legs ache with intense pain, you cleared my heart of any storm or rain. I can't sing to you the way I once could, but I'll love you more than I should. … … I never thought he could bring…my demise. … I hope one day my voice can embrace you, like the human me will never do."

It had unduly amused her that the music would react to her thoughts, but she had reasoned it was natural for her mind to react to _her_. Without hesitation Kagome entered into the heart of the island, noting the island was little more than a ring of intensely colored flowers that enclosed a lake in which sirens sang with haunting voices. Kagome had joined in without thought; intertwining her voice with the innumerable voices that shook the Twilight sky of her mind, running through song after song until she was left to sing solo on one of her more contemplative pieces.

"Why do people fear death? Why do people laugh and die…? There's piece in this life, and life's piece is death. Peace is like sunlight, always beyond the dark Twilight. Sunlight's always beyond the dark Twilight…"

It was a beautifully poignant melody and she had sung though the song again as it was meant to be sung. As the last notes had died from her lips, Kagome had felt her fear give way to the powerful emotions the song invoked from her innermost self. Peace. Contentment. And finally, compassion.

When she had finally ceased to sing, an inhumanly beautiful siren had swam to the lake shore Kagome stood upon. As she had spoken, Kagome had been reminded of the ringing chimes of crystal striking crystal.

"You are content now with the path you have both been given and have chosen?" Kagome had only nodded, since she had not been sure as what to say to the siren her mind had created. "Then we are no longer needed. You must go back to that which you ran from."

Kagome had not understood what the siren had meant.

"What do you mean? I don't understand why I would go anywhere near that place again."

"You came within yourself to repair yourself, correct? We were the part of you that knew that you had to resolve your _fear_. The fear of death, of losing Acheron, of never seeing your families again… The fear of dying alone with no one you love beside you. You fear little, but what you do fear are issues that are deeply rooted within you. We were to heal you of the fear of death, of the final sleep. Your childhood was to remind you of where you come from and who you are. Your battles to remind you of your desire to fight for whatever you want, no matter the cost you must pay. While there is more to do, more to repair, time is only too finite for us. Now you must confront all that you have buried these long years if you wish to die with as few regrets as you may."

The siren, a being that increasingly looked like a fusion of the features of many the women she had known in the Feudal era, had looked upon Kagome solemnly as she had spoken in a mournful alto. The siren had watched Kagome for some sign her words, Kagome's own words in a way, had had some sort of impact. And she supposed the siren had had some effect upon her after all. Kagome had felt fear, but as the siren had said it was no longer consuming her with it's holds upon her battered soul. She had given the siren a small smile and a quiet word of thanks before leaving to make her way back to her personal hell.

Now Kagome had not walked back to her least favorite place within the confines of her mind; it was more like she ambled along in a zigzagging path that never let the dreaded land out of her vision entirely. Despite her best efforts to the contrary, Kagome did end up making good time. The miko had looked upon the dead and burning land with ill concealed fear. Sirens or no sirens, she had wanted no part of this piece of herself but Kagome had forced herself to walk onto the ebon sands. As she had slowly stridden into the heart of this dying land, Kagome noted how the undead vulture youkai watched her every move and how the sinister glow of the magma rivers set the world ablaze. She walked through the ebon sands, with the petrified trees decorating the landscape like macabre adornments, and forded across the occasional river of magma. Never did she make a sound; the silence was so absolute the stillness of space seemed trivial in comparison.

In silence and trepidation she entered the heartland, horrified eyes taking in the black marble tomb markers and the rusted crucifixes. Kagome had rushed to the nearest marble marker, her likeness that was carved in a gloriously ruined raiment fit for an empress whom held a shattered sword and a broken crown. She looked for a name frantically, trying to understand why there was a _grave_ within her mind. The word had leapt out at her before, to her shock, the statue of her had spoken.

"Pride. I am your Pride Kagome. You buried me long before you came to know Acheron."

Realization had been as cold as frostbite as Kagome had breathed

"InuYasha." The statue, now alive, inclined her head in regal acknowledgement and pointed her shattered sword at Kagome.

"_Yes_. You buried me due to that _boy_ and left me to _rot_." Pride had hissed as coldly as the stone she had been carved from. "You let him _trample_ over us like we were shrinking violets! You let the one who had pledged himself to us _first_ pledge himself to that _corpse_! You let him ravage us! Use us! Hurt us! All in order as to not 'hurt his fragile feelings'!" Pride had raged at the thunderstruck Kagome. "Why did you bury me? Why did you leave me here?"

The statue had screamed at her, her stone eyes begging for answers as to why it had been cast out of the greater whole. Kagome had been unable to do anything but stare for several moments, trying to comprehend what had just happened before she began to just explain as best she could.

"I loved InuYasha; I loved him enough that I was willing to let him have his way even when all it did was hurt me. Eventually pride had no real meaning to me… And I have not felt it since I buried you."

Pride had looked…hurt.

"Am I such a useless part of us? Is it wrong to take pleasure in our achievements? In us? Does Pride no longer have the right to exist in you?"

Kagome had sucked in a breath, feeling as though Pride had sucker punched her. Was it wrong to take pleasure in knowing she was the most powerful miko alive? That she was accomplished? That she had taken down one of the most threatening beings in Japan's history? From deep down inside her soul had come her answer to Pride's lament.

"No… I do have a right to Pride don't I? I worked hard for my skills. I bled rivers of blood and cried an ocean of tears to acquire those skills and to survive my journeys. I never took the easy way out, even when InuYasha tried to force me along an easier path. I could have given up at any time and no one would have blamed me for it. But I _didn't_. I kept going, never quitting until I saw Naraku's soul leave his amalgamated body with my own two eyes." She had closed her eyes, envisioning all the moments she felt even a smidgen of pride over. "I do hold Pride in myself and what I can do, and hopefully I won't lose you again Pride."

The statue had only smiled before the mended crown settled upon her head, her sword and raiment restored to their former glory.

"I won't be in this place anymore; I'll have my own island from now on since you accepted me. Thank you for accepting me back." And Pride's tomb vanished from the dead land, leaving only ebon sand where it had loomed. Kagome had let out a sigh of relief, feeling something in herself being filled where a hole had once been, before taking in the rest of the heartland. Many more statues were to been seen, and Kagome had known all of the statues would force her to search her soul like Pride had done. She had then stopped to reflect on all that had happened before moving on to the next grueling emotion or feeling.

She had been reminded by herself that at heart she was still the little shrine maiden that had dreamed of knights in shining armor saving her from fire breathing dragons. Her home was always tucked away in her heart, even if she never would see it again. Kagome had been reminded that she was to fight for what she wanted, no matter the cost. Even if it cost her everything, up to and including her life, she should still pursue it with all her heart. Kagome had chuckled as she contemplated how much more useful those lessons would have been _before_ Acheron met Artemis, then she had resumed reflection.

The sirens and the music were to remind her to never let her fear rule her. She only got one life and one chance at life, Tensaiga notwithstanding, and she could no longer waste it living in fear. And finally Pride was to confront her with the emotion that she had cast out from herself. Pride was to make her remember it was alright to feel pride in what she did and what she was, and Pride had fulfilled her task as admirably as her predecessors.

Kagome had taken in a deep, cleansing breath before girding herself to continue her repairs. With all she had buried she was in the long haul…

* * *

To be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Needless to say, but this chapter was a absolute bitch. A complete and utter bitch. I couldn't decide how I wanted the big confrontation for Kagome to go down, and it came down to a toss up. Then I asked myself " What is Kagome's most repressed emotion? " And it hit me and trust me she's gonna hit you too! And yes this is the final confrontation of Kagome's mind. Then we move on to the less mysterious but sad canon.

PS: Kagome is NOT, I repeat, is NOT Leto's reincarnation! She simply reminds Apollo enough of his mother that he isn't going to chase after her.

PSS: LOOKING FOR A BETA ON THIS STORY. And sorry about the wait, y'all rock.

Onwards!

* * *

Soul of a Succubus

Kagome walked past the next two statues, Freedom and Kinship, when they stubbornly refused to activate. Both spoke only once before becoming still once more.

Freedom spoke with tones that rang with knowledge incomprehensible. "The Living cannot truly understand Me. Move onwards."

Kinship whispered softly like the fluttering of butterfly wings. "You need me, and you need to understand me. But you do not have the time needed for me. Go on, someone is waiting for you."

Freedom had been a savagely graceful harpy hewn from blindingly white stone. Kagome's face had been set in alien sharpness, surrounded by white feathers, and unadorned by clothing of any kind. Her wings had been stretched upwards behind her, one talon adorned foot rising into the air, seconds away from flying off into wilds unknown. Kagome's blue eyes gazed at the sky with naked alien longing in a face that was carved into razor sharpness. The emotion in those familiar eyes caused her soul to quiver with the feeling of straining at tight bonds.

Kinship, in stark contrast, had been kneeling on her base. She had been carved from dark grey marble, shot through with pitch black veins. Kinship had been covered from head to toe, only her hands and face showed. Her hair was lost beneath a veil held in place by a simple coronet, and her body was hidden behind the luxurious multiple kimonos of a feudal hime.

The kimonos were polished to a smooth shimmer, but left without patterns. Kinship's face had been cast in mourning, twin tracks of tears running from her blue eyes. But her most discerning feature was her ornate long handled hand mirror, though its face had not been displayed.

Kagome did not understand why these two emotions, of all things, were interred here. But she knew Time waited for no one, not even a lost time traveling miko. As she walked past the little grey statue labeled Kinship, Kagome noticed the surrounding area was changing.

The undead vultures would not pass the border Kinship set. The lava rivers now were a deep, heart's blood red that painted the monochrome area in bloody hues. And the black sands abruptly ended and became glass slag, slag that consumed the red light and became sickeningly lit from within with a nightmarish red tint.

Kagome knew deep in her bones that this was the final circle of this hellish, banished memory hub. Whatever she had imprisoned here was going to change her in the most profound of ways. And only the Gods, and not the ones she had learned of here, knew what laid in wait.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts as she tripped over a small ridge in the slag. The ridge drew her attention to the ground once more and Kagome noticed the slag was not simply smooth as she had assumed. The slag had cooled into a blast crater pattern, with the waves of force cooling into outwardly radiating waves. Bemusedly, she considered the parallels between Lucifer's Cage and the fact she had imprisoned her emotions in a Pit of their own.

Despite the muted humor she found this, Kagome did not cease her descent and soon was walking into the deeply gouged crater. The crater's center was as smooth as a mirror, but it was difficult to see in the ever prevalent red light that became murky in the crater's natural shadow. The impact area was large, large enough that much of it was too shadowed to mark out in the dark. But what seized her attention was the fact there were no statues.

A lush, sensuous voice purred from somewhere in the darkness.

"My, my. Look at what we have here. Is that Kagome?"

A figure stepped out of the darkness, clad in clothing that showed the owner _reveled_ in her sensual appeal and sexuality.

She wore black peep toe pumps, fishnet stockings, a tight black leather mini-skirt, and a tight and obscenely cut demonic leather corset. She had Kagome's blue eyes, skin that was lit with a healthy flush, and long, unbound blonde hair. She wore Kagome's face and it was contorted in a lusty grin fit for a pirate queen.

Every inch of that body she wore like a weapon screamed of sex and long indulgent romps through the Kama Sutra. With her leather corset and fishnet stockings acting as her sheath, her weapon made Helen into Medusa.

Kagome knew who this was instantly. "Lust?"

The succubus laughed in sultry delight, throwing her head back in abandon and carefully enticing the unwary. " Darling me, you have my name! Though I prefer _Desire_; Lust is just so crude. But alas!" She cried and threw a carefully groomed hand up to rest against her brow. "You don't acknowledge me."

Kagome furiously shook her head in denial. Surely she should be seeing Hate or Jealousy instead of Lust?

The succubus must have clued into her thoughts for she quickly interrupted them.

"Beloved Kagome, you're not seeing _Hate_ or my other _sisters_ because you acknowledge them. Even if you don't necessarily accept them!" Lust's face twisted itself into a lascivious, but bitter, pout.

"I'm all alone here except for _her_, and now you." Lust spat out 'her' in a tone that was laden in disappointed disgust.

Kagome did not understand Lust and said as much. Lust's plump red lips curved into a moue of contemptuous disdain.

"Honestly, sometimes you make me ashamed to be your libido Lover." The succubus began to slowly stalk her way around Kagome in ever tightening circles, with Kagome constantly having to twist to keep her in sight.

"You _hate_ Artemis, along with Acheron's father and brother; basically anyone who's hurt someone precious to you." Lust's moue slid into a vulpine smirk as she began to list all of Kagome's dark aspects.

"You're green with envy that Ryssa, the perfectly angelic and _unbloodied_ princess, found the love you dream of having with Acheron." Lust's perfect skin began to crack with jagged green lines, as though Envy was clawing its way through from the inside.

"And not to mention you're jealous of everyone who's had so much as a crumb of your Kyrie, along with damning them to Hell for touching him against his will." Lust's pupils dilated a little and she wetted her lips whenever she mentioned Acheron.

Gathering herself, Lust moved on. " You are _consumed_ with Wrath over so many things." Lust caressed 'consumed' with her voice like it was a beloved pet. "That you're going to die here, in pain, alone and unloved. That you can no longer protect Acheron or Ryssa like you used to."

Lust's hands clenched into tight, tight fists. "That Artemis dares to touch what is yours. That Acheron fell in love with that strumpet!"

Lust roared the word 'strumpet' like it was the most foul word, like it burned her tongue as bloody red swirls kissed her skin before fading away. She drew closer to Kagome, hips swaying hypnotically in time to punctuate her words.

"Avarice is with you always, constantly Greedy of your remaining time with Acheron. Sloth rests inside your deteriorating body, forcing you to sleep your days away. And Gluttony, oh Gluttony is your Hunger for life. You feast upon it as much you can, you have ever since you fell down a old well. You knew from the first day, no matter how you denied it, that this voyage through time would claim your life. So you Glutted yourself full of _everything_!"

"Except_ me_." Lust ended with a scorned hiss.

Then Lust's face grew condescendingly amused, and she laughed a bit as she tossed her head back again. Her bosom quivered so much in her merriment that it threatened to pop out of its tight leather confines at a moment's notice. Her head snapped back down to regard the silent miko.

"Do you see it now Lover? You possess all of these emotions!" She resumed strutting about Kagome, but her circle was left her no more than a foot away from Kagome at all times.

"You may be purer than most in that you control and deny us, but you're _mortal_. It's natural to have us Beloved!" Lust ceased her strutting and came to a halt right in front of Kagome, right hand rising to gently caress Kagome's face. Familiar eyes looked at Kagome beguilingly, seeming to whisper of delights unknown that begged to come into the light.

"So you should just accept we long for Acheron, long for him in all senses with all the passion our dying body can muster!" Lust's face flushed with desire, eyes dilating, and panting in want as she stroked the wavering Kagome's face.

But Lust had, ever so slightly, overplayed her hand.

Kagome broke free of Lust's allure with a self-hating scowl. "You know that I cannot! I can never accept or acknowledge how I-"

Lust broke in with a saucy smirk "_We_ Lover, we."

Kagome's scowl grew deeper. "We feel about him!" He would turn away from us! He would turn in disgust!" Kagome seemed to shrink in depression at the end of her impassioned outburst, muttering "...in disgust."

Lust sensed Kagome's vulnerability, and drew her into a close embrace. Her left arm curled up to hold the back of Kagome's head with her right arm curving around Kagome's waist. It was a intimate hold, and Kagome could feel Lust's pseudo breathing and hear her pseudo heartbeat.

Lust's voice wrapped around Kagome, not letting her escape from Lust's embrace.

"But is he not turned away from us already? He has fallen for Artemis, the Lunar Lunatic!" Her blue eyes held Kagome fast, serpentine in captivation. "So why persist in denying me when your reason is no more, Beloved Kagome?"

Lust pressed her advance, knowing that Kagome was listening intently to the succubus. "This is what it means to be human Kagome; to be imperfect and flawed in a most glorious way." Lust's lips began to curve, rising from their teasing smirk.  
"I'm not only your desire for Acheron Kagome. _I'm so much more_."

The succubus' eyes grew dark. And her smile was terrible to behold.

* * *

Psych! This is in two parts! We're nearing the end of canon at a rapid pace!


	17. Take NOTE!

Yo! Sin here. Sorry to make a AN chapter but it's gotta be done. I'm looking for a beta on Rem. and it needs one ASAP.

This one of ONLY FOUR STORIES that is not going to be pulled for complete reconstruction, and that's only because this is so loved by all of you guys and gals.

I NEED A BETA! So come and apply!


End file.
